RE Armageddon: Part II- Hands of Fate
by striker
Summary: Finally united, the survivors must now battle their own inner demons while Chris must make a choice that will determine the fate of all. Please read and review.
1. Overdue Reunion

Disclaimer: The good people at Capcom own Resident Evil. I own this story.

# Resident Evil: Armageddon

## Part II- Hands of Fate

### Chapter 1- Overdue Reunion

Written by: Striker

I once heard someone say that fate has its ways of reminding us what destiny it has planned for us all. That meant two things. One, that fate had planned for my friends and I to fall at the hands of Umbrella. Two, That fate intended us to win. If you had asked anyone of us which destiny we were heading for in the days after our reunion, no one would have been certain. For it was in these few days that we went through one of the toughest times in our lives. It was a time when we had to face our own problems and beat them. Looking back at this all, I now believe that this time was a test. Fate was seeing if we really were ready for the coming storm. Now all we had to do was pass it.

Barry sat in front of the off gate. He looked at has watch. He had been doing it for the last half hour. It was ten to nine. Barry had gotten to the airport early in hopes that Chris' flight may come in sooner than scheduled. He had taken the time to reserve Chris a car. From what he had read from the news in London, Chris would need a car that could take some heavy punishment. He had got a dark blue Chevy Blazer. If that couldn't take Chris' aggressive driving, nothing could. He began to read one of the magazines when he heard what he was waiting for.

"Flight 629 from London has now landed. All passengers will be getting off shortly."

Barry got up and began to head for the gate. He got there just in time to see Chris and some girl, he assumed was Chris' sister, get off. Chris saw Barry and walked towards him with a grin on his face.

"Barry, you old fox, I hope you didn't spend the night here waiting for me."

"Chris, you realize how much trouble you caused?" The two were now standing face to face.

"No, but since when haven't I."

Barry's face broke out into a big grin. "I've been waiting to do this for a long ass time." He wrapped Chris in a big bear hug. "Good to see you again man," he said, slapping Chris on the back.

"Same here bud, same here" Chris said patting Barry on the back.

"If you two are done, you can stop. I think people are starting to look."

Barry let go of Chris and turned to Claire. "You must be Chris' sister."

"Yes I am. How could you tell?"

"The infamous Redfield wit. I had to put up with it for over a year. I'm Barry." He held out his hand for her to shake.

She took it. " My name's Claire. It's nice to meet you. Chris has told me all about you."

"He did, did he?" Barry turned to Chris. "And how much did he tell you?"

"Just as much as she needed to know." Chris answered. "I didn't tell her anything embarrassing. I'm saving that for tonight."

"Well, let's go. We only have one hour before Jill gets here." Barry began to head for the luggage claim. 

"Why can't we wait for her here?" Chris expected to wait for Jill's flight to come in.

"It'll be safer at my place. There's no sense in giving Umbrella an easy target."

Chris shrugged and began to follow Barry, Claire in tow. When they got to the luggage claim area, Claire got a luggage cart. Barry was shocked by the amount of bags Chris and Claire were scooping up.

"Damn Chris, don't tell me you emptied your apartment. You know I have stuff for you at my place."

"You know me Barry, I don't take handouts. Besides, Claire would kill me if I left behind all the clothes she bought me."

"Claire took you shopping?"

"That's right Barry. Got a problem with that?" Claire asked, insulted by Barry's remark.

"No ma'am. Boy, you must be his sister. You two have the same temper."

"Thank you." Claire said smiling.

They finished loading the cart and started for Chris' car.

"Here's the lot it's in." Barry handed Chris the slip for the Blazer. "I'll come over in my van and get you. I'll lead you to the hideout, and then come back for Jill."

Chris took the slip. "Jesus Barry, you have this all planned out, don't you."

"Hey, I had two days to prepare for this. I want this to go through without a hitch."

"Well, I'll see you later then." Chris began to walk away.

"Chris."

"What?" Chris turned to Barry.

"How come you never said you had a sister?"

"One, I didn't think it was anyone's business. Two, you never asked." Chris winked before walking away with Claire.

Barry shook his head. "You haven't changed at all." He then started for his van.

Barry led Chris to the hideout. Both the Redfield siblings were impressed with the sheer size of it. Barry had told them to make themselves at home while he went for Jill and Carlos. Chris spent the time exploring the place while Claire sat down on the couch and watched TV. Both were practicing what they would say and do when everyone else got here.

Barryfound himself in the same situation he was in an hour ago. He was waiting impatiently for Jill's arrival. He looked at his watch.

"Damn, we're gonna have to make this quick. I want to be there when the others arrive." It didn't take long for the announcement that flight 499 had just arrived. Barry ran to the gate.

"BARRY!" Jill ran into Barry's arms. "I'm so glad to see you." She stepped back, holding Barry's shoulders. "Is Chris here?"

"He's at my place waiting for us. We better hurry, the other will be there soon."

The three of them got the luggage and made their way to Jill's rental car.

"Well, looks like this is it. You ready?" Carlos asked Jill.

"More than I'll ever be." She replied.

Chris was standing on the porch when Claire came out. They had both changed into other clothes. Chris was back to his white T-shirt and black jeans. Claire had her biker clothes on, complete with red "Made In Heaven" jacket.

"You nervous Chris?"

"Yeah. It's been so long. I don't know how any of my friends have changed. I'm also anxious about these new people. It's just so..."

"Uncertain, like you don't know what to expect. I feel the same way. All I know is that whoever these people are, we're on the same side. We all hate Umbrella and will take it down. You can trust these people Chris, just remember that."

"I will. Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the smart one in this family?"

Claire whacked his arm as two cars came down the driveway. One was Barry's van and the other was a black Subaru Outback. Both cars stopped in the parking lot and the occupants got out. Chris saw a woman with shoulder length black hair got out. He recognized her by her face. It was Jill. His then saw a man get out of the passenger side and walk to Jill. He assumed that was Carlos. His heart sank as the guyput his hand on her shoulder.

Chris sighed. 'Damn, it looks like she fell for him after all. You lost her now.'

Jill spotted Chris standing by the house. Her face lit up as she rushed towards him. He put on a smile as he embraced his partner.

"I've missed you so much Chris." Jill was almost in tears, happy to see him after so long.

"I've missed you too." Chris replied. "It's been too long." Chris looked over and noticed that Carlos was smiling, as if he approved. 'The guy's just happy that Jill's happy, that's all.'

"At least we're together now, and nothing can take us apart again."

Chris let go and stared into Jill's blue eyes. They were sparkling like they never had before. He was going to ask her what she meant when he heard the sound of other cars approaching.

"That must be our other company." Barry shouted. "It's about damn time to."

Soon, three vehicles came down the road. One was a brown Jeep Cherokee. The second one was a yellow VW Beetle. The last one was a tan Ford Explorer. All three vehicles came to a stop and two people got out of each.

Chris looked at the new arrivals. Carlos came over to Chris to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Carlos. You must be Chris?"

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you." Chris started walking over to the others to welcome them. He didn't give Carlos a very friendly look, it was more like dislike.

"I knew it. He hates me" Carlos wasn't surprised, he had expected it.

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't trust you. And he probably has good reason." Claire said as she walked by him.

"Damn, whose that hot mamma."

"That's Chris' sister Claire." Barry answered, walking over to Carlos. "I wouldn't make any moves on her, or Chris may kick your ass."

Claire had reached Chris, who was scanning the six people. Three adults, three children. This was not what Claire had expected.

"These are our reinforcements?" Claire asked skeptically.

"I guess so. I thought there would be more."

Suddenly, a familiar young woman in a red shirt and brown shorts started to run to Chris. "CHRIS, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

"Rebecca, how are..." Chris didn't have time to finish as Rebecca wrapped her arms around him and began to squeeze.

"Oh I missed you so much and I'm sorry I left you guys but now I'm back to help you and we can take on Umbrella together and..."

"Becky. You. Can. Stop. Now." Chris was desperately trying to get out of Rebecca's death grip.

Rebecca heard Chris and let go. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." she said as Chris hunched over, gasping for air.

"It's OK." he said, straightening back up and patting her shoulder. "Your stronger than you look."

"Thanks." She felt better from Chris' comment. She then saw Jill and Barry with Carlos. "JILL, BARRY. THIS IS SO GREAT!" She took off full speed at them. She immediately hugged Jill like she had hugged Chris. "Jill, I missed you I'm so sorry it's good to be..."

"I know. I know. Barry help!"

Barry pried Becky off of Jill only to have her clasp on to him. "Oh great," he growled.

"Oh Barry, I'm so happy right now I don't know what to do."

"You can start by letting me go." Barry considered himself a strong man, but Beckyalmost had him to his knees.

Rebecca let go. "Sorry. It's just been so long I kind of got carried away."

"Don't worry." Jill said, "Everyone's a little excited now. Right Carlos?"

Becky's attention was turned to Carlos. Her heart stopped at the site of him. 'What a hunk,' she thought to herself. "HI!"

Carlos stepped back and put his hands up. "Oh no. I don't feel like being crushed."

Rebecca looked puzzled. She then figured it out. "Hi, I'm Rebecca." She put out a hand.

"And I'm Carlos." He took her hand and kissed it, causing her to almost faint.

Chris and his sister had watched all this. Chris was still stumped by Carlos' actions. Maybe he wasn't with Jill. Or maybe that was just his way of staying "hi" to women.

"Boy, she sure is hyper, isn't she. Is she always like this?" Claire asked.

"Most of the time. We may have to give her some tranquilizers to calm her down."

"CLAIRE!"

Claire turned to see a girl in a pink dress and a jacket like hers. "SHERRY!"

Claire squatted down as Sherry ran right into her open arms. The impact almost sent both of them tumbling over.

"Sherry, I've missed you." Claire had tears of happiness pouring down her face.

Sherry was the same way. "I knew you would come back to me. I never gave up on you." She sobbed.

"I swear I'll never leave you again." Claire promised her.

Chris watched with a smile on his face. So Claire had a soft spot after all. It was funnybecause he never saw her as a motherly person. He looked over to see man in a blue shirt and brown dress pants coming over to him.

"Hi, I'm Leon Kennedy, Claire's friend." He put his hand out.

Chris took it in a firm handshake. "I'm Chris, her brother."

Leon could sense the protectiveness in his voice. It wasn't going to be easy getting along with him. "I met Claire in Raccoon. I helped her get out."

"I'm familiar with your story. Claire has told me all about it. Just watch yourself around her." Chris turned and walked away, leaving Leon standing there.

"Why do I have a funny feeling it'll take time for him to even let you near Claire." Ark had come over to Leon's side after watching his conversation with Chris. "I tell ya, he does not look like a friendly guy."

"Come on Ark, he's been through hell. Besides, from what Claire told me, he's not a people person to begin with." He turned to see Claire looking at him. "Claire, how have you been?"

"I've been better." She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks for watching over Sherry for me."

"It was nothing. I think we should head over and introduce ourselves to the others."

Claire, Leon, and the others walked over to Barry's little group. They all began to talk and shake hands. Barry looked around, not finding Chris. He finally found Chris leaning on one of the supports of the roof of the porch. He was standing with his left arm around his waist and his right hand in a fist over his mouth. He seemed to be watching everyone else. Barry walked over to him.

"What are you thinking about Chris?"

Chris looked at Barry and dropped his right hand. "Just that this has been a long time coming. We finally can do something instead of sitting around on our asses trying to find out where each of us could be. I just wish this could have happened sooner, or not at all. If I hadn't of left, things could of been different."

"That's the past Chris. You can't keep looking back to it. You have to think about the future. Now that we're together, we can teach Umbrella a lesson those bastards will never forget. Now come on. We have to introduce ourselves."

Chris nodded and headed for the group. Everyone was in a small circle as he approached. "Now that we're all here, I believe we should formally introduce ourselves. I'm Chris Redfield. You probably know about me since half of you have been looking for me for the last few months."

"I'm Claire Redfield, his sister."

"I'm Jill Valentine, Chris' partner from S.T.A.R.S."

"I'm Barry Burton. I was also in S.T.A.R.S. with Chris. I'm also his old friend too."

"I'm Rebecca Chambers, but you can call me Becky. I was in S.T.A.R.S. also. I was in another team, but it was wiped out."

"I'm Carlos Oliveira. I'm Jill's friend and used to be in Umbrella. Now I'm against them since they stabbed me in the back." He looked at all the dirty looks everyone was giving him. He felt very uncomfortable. 

"I'm Leon Kennedy. This is Sherry Birkin. We both escaped with Claire from Raccoon."

"I'm Ark Thompson. I'm Leon's friend. This is Rott and this is his sister Lily. I rescued them from an Umbrella island."

Chris looked at everyone around him. "I'm sure we can talk some more later. Right now we should unpack and settle in."

"That's right." Barry said. "You can just throw your bags anywhere. We'll decide the sleeping arrangements tonight. Right now I think we're all a little hungry, so after we get moved in, we can get something to eat."

Everyone agreed and started for their vehicles, except for Chris and Claire, who had moved their stuff in earlier. As Claire helped Leon and Sherry, Chris headed for the house.

He gave one last look at Jill and Carlos, who were by her car laughing. 'Looks like this is the way things are Chris. Now you have to live with it.'

Author's Comments: It finally happened, The event you have been waiting for. It wasn't a big hug fest, but did you really expect that. Looks like Chris has the wrong impression of Jill and Carlos' relationship. Hopefully Jill will clear this all up. Chris also has a problem with Leon. He warned him to stay away form Claire right off the bat! Boy, is this guy anti-social or what? Either that, or a little too over-protective. Don't worry, we'll see the other's problems emerge later. Also, while this part will have its action and suspense sequences, expect more drama in this one. Hey, the characters have to resolve their problems before they can kick Umbrella's ass. Right?

In chapter two the team goes into the past to explain how they got to where they are now. Old secrets will be revealed, and new questions will be presented. It all happens in RE Armageddon: Part 2, Chapter 2- What Have You Been Doing?


	2. What Have You Been Doing?

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does. (Lucky bastards. Oops! Forget I said that.) I do own this story. It's MINE, MINE, MINE!

# Resident Evil: Armageddon

## Part II- Hands of Fate

Chapter 2- What Have You Been Doing?

Written by: Striker

The team had unpacked everything and had eaten lunch. Barry had insisted he cook as they were all his guests. Rebecca had ended up getting herself into the kitchen to help. They had all eaten in the dinning room, with Chris sitting at one end. He had sat scanning the others. This had made some, including Jill, nervous. No one had bothered to talk while they were eating, they planned to do that after. When lunch was done, everyone gathered around the kitchen table. Clockwise was Chris, Claire, Sherry, Leon, Rott, Lily, Ark, Rebecca, Barry, Carlos, and Jill, who had immediately sat next to Chris, raising a few eyebrows in the process.

"I guess now would be the time to get better acquainted. First I have some things I bought." Chris got up and went into the living room.

"I have some things too." Claire got up and went after Chris. The two came back with the souvenirs they had gotten. Claire passed hers out first. "Here you go Leon, this might look good on you."

"Thanks." Leon took the hat and put it on. There were mixed reaction from everyone. Mostly laughs from the girls and stares from the guys.

"Hey Leon, that looks just as stupid as the hat you had to wear at that fast food joint you worked at." Ark remarked, a big grin on his face.

Leon took the hat off, glaring at Ark. "At least I didn't dress up like a maid for Halloween." 

Rebecca edged her seat away from Ark.

"Aye caramba." Carlos obviously heard something he wished he didn't.

"No kidding." Jill added.

Ark's eyes narrowed at Carlos. "You got a problem, pal?"

Carlos returned the look. "It's just that I don't think we need to know that much about each other. Some things should remain private."

"Don't tell me you haven't dressed up like a woman before."

"If I did, do you think I'd tell anyone?"

Chris looked over to Barry, who was panicking right about now. "Claire, I think you should get on with it before we have a fight." He whispered to his sister.

She nodded. "Alright then," she said, getting everyone's attention, "I got this for you Sherry." She handed the girl the model. "This looks like the house the Queen lives in. When this is all over with, we'll go see it for real."

Sherry smiled as she took the model. "Hey Lily, want to go play with it?"

"Sure." Lily said. The two girls got up and ran into the living room. 

Chris watched them before turning back to the others. "I only got stuff for Jill, Barry, and Becky cause I didn't really didn't know what to get the rest of you. Sorry."

"That's fine Chris, We didn't expect you to get us anything anyway." Carlos replied.

'Well, it looks like Carlos is trying to get on my good side, but it'll take more than that.' Chris thought. "Here Becky, catch." Chris tossed the bear to Rebecca, who caught it and looked it over.

"This is great. Thank you Chris. You really shouldn't have." Rebecca's face was beaming as she hugged the bear tightly."

"I know you like bears, so now you have one from England." Chris turned to Barry. "I don't know how much you'll use this, but since you love guns, I had to get it for you." Chris handed over the lighter to Barry.

He took it with a smirk. "I'll add it to my collection of other gun lighters I have at home." He pulled the trigger and a flame shot out of the barrel.

"Where's my gift?" Jill asked.

"It's upstairs, I'll give it to you later." Chris answered.

Jill's face lit up as she began to think of what it could be. Carlos saw this and smiled himself. 'Boy Chris, you are smooth. Maybe tonight you can make her dreams come true.' 

"Now that we finished that detail, we should get back to what we were doing. Who wants to start?" Chris saw Ark raise his hand.

"I'll go first. As I said, I'm a close friend of Leon. We went to the academy together and both graduated the same year. I work for the government and have been for a couple months before I ran into Leon. I went to an island called Sheena. I escaped before the base Umbrella had there was destroyed. That's were I ran into Rott and his sister."

"Umbrella had some other base? Where was it? How was it destroyed?" Barry asked.

"The guy in charge, Vincent, was too much of a sicko, even for Umbrella. They were going to give him the shaft after he murdered some of the prisoners who tried to escape. In retaliation, he let the T-virus loose on the island."

"Oh God." Jill was horrified. "Who were these prisoners, and why were they there?" She really didn't want to know, but had to ask.

"They were young boys from a couple different countries." Ark said. "Umbrella was creating a new Tyrant, but to do this they needed brain fluid from the boys, so they took it from them."

Rebecca was stunned. "They stole brain fluid from young boys. That's horrible."

"You wanna know the bad part," Ark said, "They took it while the kids were still alive."

"Why the hell did they have to do that?" Barry couldn't believe what he heard. "It would have been more humane to kill those boys first."

"Umbrella couldn't because the fluid was only produced if the person was scared. I managed to kill the Tyrant they had made. We can all thank Vincent for blowing the place up. After we got out of there, we were hunted by Umbrella. They chased us all throughout Europe. We managed to loose them in Spain. My friend from the government, Carl, got the kids and I out of Madrid and to Boston. I got a hold of Leon there, and drove to his place. While I was ducking Umbrella, I found some things you guys are not going to like at all."

"I guess I'll pick up from there." Leon looked around the room as all eyes were on him. "I had arrived in town during the outbreak at Raccoon just like Claire. I had been transferred to the RPD from New York City. I was in the NYPD for a week before my superiors shipped me off. I guess they couldn't afford to send one of their older officers."

"I remember hearing that the RPD was getting some new officers." Jill said. "I didn't get any of the names."

"Well," Leon continued, "I got in town and found out it was filled with zombies. I ran into Claire on the streets and we tried to get to the police department together. We got separated, but linked up in the S.T.A.R.S. office."

"That's where I found your diary, Chris." Claire added. "We ran into Sherry in the RPD. If her last name sounds familiar, it should. Her parents created the T and G-viruses, and had a lab under the police department. It seems that Chief Irons was in on the whole thing."

"I knew that fat bastard knew something. That answers everything." Chris said, disgusted with what he just learned. "I guess Umbrella DID own that city."

Leon continued his story. "Well, we got into the sewers. I got shot by Annette Birkin and Claire ran into her. She found out how the virus got into the city. It seems that Umbrella was getting impatient with William Birkin. Birkin wouldn't give them the virus, so they sent some people to go in and get it."

Claire picked up the story. "The agents shot Birkin and stole the virus. Birkin then injected himself with the G-virus turning him into a monster. He killed the agents and broke the vials containing both viruses. They were carried into the city by rats."

"So that's how Raccoon was infected. Christ, I can't believe anyone would be so insane as to inject themselves with the G-virus." Barry said.

"Claire found out that Birkin needed to impregnate Sherry with an embryo to reproduce. He did, so Claire had to find the vaccine. Claire got the cure, but had to kill Birkin first. I had my own problems to deal with. I was dodging a new Tyrant called Mr. X. He chased me to the lab, where Claire was. While she was fighting Birkin, I was killing that damn monster. I then had to go get Sherry and get to the emergency escape train. Claire had left Sherry in a security office to be safe while she made the vaccine. We managed to get on the train and get out before the lab blew. Claire gave Sherry the cure, needless to say, it worked. Of coarse, we got attacked on the train by what used to be Birkin. He was just a big blob with tentacles. We stopped the train and escaped before it blew." Leon had left Ada out of his story. He didn't want anyone to know about her. "We all stayed in some small city in Pa. before Claire left to find Chris. Sherry and I kept one step ahead of Umbrella, moving when they got close. I ran into Ark when the government made a deal with me."

"The government made you a deal?" Chris asked, surprised. "I bet they wanted you to keep quiet."

"No, they wanted me to help them investigate Umbrella. I told them no, but they said that it was still there. I was going to wait until we were together before I took it. I asked Ark to look into Sheena Island. Sherry and I were staying in Buffalo when we got back in touch with Ark. I also ran into Becky there."

"So what's your story, Rebecca?" Jill asked. "You suddenly disappeared, we didn't know what happened to you."

"I didn't want to deal with Umbrella anymore," Becky explained. "After the mansion, I wanted to get as far away as I could. I moved to a another town south of Raccoon. When I heard of the outbreak, I moved to New Jersey. After a while, I started to feel guiltyabout abandoning you guys. I remembered what Barry told me about his family. He had told me where they would be living, so I started heading there. I ran into Leon and Sherry in Buffalo. I also found out I was being followed by Umbrella. I guess it's a good thing I met Leon, huh?"

"Yeah, or Umbrella would have found my family." Barry said. "I don't know what I would do without them. That's why I'm fighting, to make sure they don't get hurt anymore."

"So that's your story. Your defending you family. If you ask me, that's as good a reason as any to kick Umbrella's ass." Ark said.

"I might as well fill you guys in on all the details." Barry said, appreciating Ark's comment. "After Wesker threatened my family, I knew I had to get them out of Raccoon. Wesker was just bluffing, but the danger was there. I took them to Canada and left to help Jill get out of Raccoon. After I dropped them off, I brought the helicopter here. I then went back and spent time with Kathy and the girls before I came back here. Since you guys called me, I knew you were all coming and got this place ready. That's about it."

"It's our turn I assume?" Jill began her story. "After the mansion, Chris, Barry, and I decided to investigate Umbrella. Unfortunately, all the evidence went up in flames when the mansion was destroyed. It was decided that Chris would go to Europe to Umbrella's HQ. Barry would take his family to Canada and then join Chris. I would stay behind and look into the abandon factory Umbrella owned in the city. I didn't get anywhere, especially with Irons on my back, literally. I quit after he tried to smack my ass.. He couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"If you ask me, I don't blame the guy." Ark whispered to Leon.

"I know what you mean." Leon agreed. They began to laugh, but stopped when they saw the hard looks Chris, Carlos, and Barry were giving them. "Sorry." Leon said, hitting Ark's arm.

Jill continued. "Well, the virus hit and I got stuck. I did what anybody would do, go to the RPD. When I got there, I ran into Brad." Jill tone changed as she talked about Brad's death. "He was hysterical, saying that someone was after him. The next thing I know, the Nemesis appeared and just killed him." Chris put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled, feeling better because of it. She resumed. "I ran from him into the station. I got out the back and that's when I ran into Carlos."

Carlos took over for Jill, who was still upset over remembering how Brad had died. "I was with an group called the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasures Service, or U.B.C.S. We were all mercenaries that Umbrella had recruited from around the world. I myself was from South America. I was taught English while in the U.B.C.S. We were sent to Raccoon to rescue anyone we could find. Most of the team was killed as soon as we landed. All that were left were I, Mikhail Victor, and Nicholai Ginovaef." Carlos almost spat the last name out. "I decided that Jill should tag along. We were heading for the clock tower to signal a helicopter to get us out of there. Mikhail was killed when that Nemesis attacked us on one of the cable cars while we were getting to the tower. He sacrificed himself so we could get out. We got separated when the car crashed. I couldn't see Jill or Nicholai, so I headed to the tower hoping to meet them there."

Jill had composed herself. "I didn't know where the guys had went. All I knew was that I had to get to the tower. I arrived and signaled the copter. Just as it was about to land, it was blown out of the sky. The Nemesis had shot it down. It then attacked me and managed to infect me with the T-virus."

Carlos took over. "I saw this and attacked it. I assumed it was dead, so I took Jill inside the tower. I then went to the hospital to find a cure. I did, but I ran into Nicholai. That's when I found out he had used us as test subjects. He then tried to blow me up with the hospital. I got out and got the vaccine to Jill. After she took it, she was out for a few days."

"Maybe that's why we didn't run into Jill or anyone from Carlos' unit." Leon said. "We must of arrived in Raccoon while Jill was out of it."

"I guess that was possible." Carlos said. "After Jill came to, we had to split up. She had to go to the factory and find some other way out. I had to find and stop Nicholai."

"I headed for the factory," Jill said, "but not before killing some huge worm in the cemetery."

"A giant worm?!" Rebecca exclaimed. "How did you kill it?"

"A lot of firepower." Jill replied. "I finally got to the factory, dodging the Nemesis which wasn't dead, but really pissed off. I got to the factory and met up with Carlos. He told me Nicholai was inside. I went looking for him while Carlos went to radio for help. He had found out that the government was sending a nuclear missile to destroy Raccoon. I tracked Nicholai down, but he trapped me in some waste disposal room with the Nemesis. I finally killed it by shooting a pipe that had some nasty chemicals in it. They hit the Nemesis and finished him. I got out just before the room was activated. The Nemesis' body fell into the chemicals in a tub below the room. I met up with Carlos again."

"I had tried to radio for help, but the radio was out. I asked Jill to go and activate the relay on the antenna. She did, but was attacked by Nicholai who had stolen the only helicopter that was left in the city. I managed to get a hold of someone to come get us. I headed for the helipad and waited for Jill."

"I had made my way down the antenna tower after Nicholai had left." Jill said. "I came up to a room and went inside. It was horrible. It looked like some soldiers from the Army had come to Raccoon. They had brought a rail gun with them and had it hooked up to the factory generator. They never had a chance because they were all killed by four Tyrants. I was about to leave when the Nemesis appeared! It was horribly mutated and paid no attention to me. It started eating the bodies, so I took the opportunity to aim the rail gun at it and finally kill it. I got to the helipad just as Barry was landing. Carlos and I got in and we lifted off. We just got out of range when the nuke came. I had to watch Raccoon get decimated. After that, Carlos and I went looking for you." She pointed to Chris. "We followed your trail to Paris. That's where we found out Barry had heard from you. We left right after that."

'At least she came to find me.' Chris thought. He saw it was his turn to speak. "As Jill said, I was to go to Europe. I did. It wasn't soon after that Umbrella was after me. I went all over Europe trying to collect information on Umbrella. I didn't come up with much. I reached Paris where I decided to wait for Barry. I also had decided to write Claire and tell her the truth. I knew she didn't know where I was and would be worried sick. I had just sent the letter when I got a call from Leon telling me she was in trouble."

"I had gotten caught and sent to Rockfort Prison As soon as I arrived, it was attacked. I was let go by a man named Rodriguez. He was hurt and needed some hemostat medicine. I found some and gave it to him. I also gave him my lighter to give to my brother when he arrived as proof I was still alive. I ran into a fellow inmate, Steve Burnside. First he acted like an idiot. He saw me as something to slow him down. Later, I found out he had been brought to the island with his father. He told me the whole story. I guess his attitude was his way of hiding his pain." Chris put his hand on his sister's shoulder, just like he had with Jill. He knew talking about Steve was hurting her inside. She remained strong as she continued. "I met Alfred Ashford, the psycho who owned the island. He accused me of being a spy sent to tell the other company where to attack. He tried to kill me several times. I also found out about Alexia, his twin sister. Steve and I got to the mansion Alfred lived in. We found out that Alexia wasn't there, Alfred had only pretended she was there. He even dressed up as her and talked to himself!"

Ark leaned over to Leon. "Is it me, or does Umbrella have a habit of hiring wakos for the top positions?"

"If you ask me," Leon replied, "I'm not surprised Umbrella hasn't wiped themselves out already."

Claire glared at them. "If your finished, I'll continue. After that little scene, we wanted off that island. We found the hanger and got on a plane. We took off and thought we were safe. Alfred, however, redirected the plane to Antarctica. There, we found Alexander, Alfred's father, and Alexia. Oh, and Barry, if you think Birkin was nuts, the Ashfords were really insane. Alexander had injected himself with a virus he had made. He was turned into a freak that Alfred and Alexia tied up in the basement of the Antarctic Base. Alexia then injected herself with the T-Veronica virus she created herself. That was fifteen years ago. She had Alfred lock her in a cryo tube so her body would accept the virus. Well, Alfred got there and released Alexander. I killed him and sent Alfred over a cliff, but Alexia had been thawed out and captured Steve. She then poisoned me."

Chris picked up with his part. "I got to Rockfort when this was happening. I was too late. I ran into Rodriguez, who I saved from some large worm. He gave me Claire's lighter and told me where she went. I managed to find a plane and flew to the Antarctic base, but not without blowing up Rockfort. I found Claire when I arrived. I got her the antidote for the poison and together we started looking for Steve. We found out that Steve had been turned into a monster by Alexia and was sent after Claire. She had to kill him."

"He asked me to. I knew I was doing him a favor. I just wish he didn't have to die." Claire was starting to break down, but pulled herself together. "I confronted Alexia and killed her two times. Each time, she would get back up. The T-Veronica virus had made her very dangerous. In the end, she just mutated into a blob that I killed by shooting her with a rocket launcher."

Leon could tell there was something between Claire and Steve. The way she was acting gave it all away. 'I guess I'm not the only one who lost someone they loved. Now I really don't know if I should tell her how I feel.' He thought, looking at Claire.

" I knew I couldn't let the T-Veronica virus exists, so I dropped a nuclear bomb on the base." Chris said, finishing the story. "The bomb was on the VTOL jet we escaped in. It destroying the base and the T-Veronica virus with it. We headed back for Europe, but knew we couldn't go back to Paris. Leon told me that the reason Claire had known I was in Paris was because Umbrella was watching me. Instead, Claire and I went to London. Umbrella had found us somehow, and tried to kill us twice. Now we're here, so that's our little tale."

"Let me ask you this," Jill said, thinking about what she had heard in Paris about someone breaking into Umbrella's HQ, "How did you get caught?"

Claire answered smugly "I got caught sneaking into Umbrella's HQ in Paris. I'll tell you this, that place sure is easy to get into."

"Your the.." Barry stared, wide eyed at Claire before looking down. "Shit!"

Jill started to giggle while Chris was confused by Barry's behavior. "Is there something I missed?"

Jill answered. "Oh, it's nothing. Barry was just going to ask Claire if she was the idiot who tried to get into Umbrella's HQ."

Chris and Claire fixed their eyes on Barry, who had begun to sweat.

"I'm a what?" Claire demanded.

"You know, Barry's right. That was sort of foolish." Ark said.

"You really shouldn't have gone in alone." Leon added. 

"Because of you, Umbrella has doubled security at that place. we'll never get in." Carlos said, while looking nervously at Chris.

"I can't believe all you people. I was looking for my brother. I didn't know if he was dead or alive. I did the right thing. Chris, am I right?"

Chris looked at Claire. "Barry and everyone else was right. That was a stupid move. For all you know, they could have shot you right there."

Claire had become enraged at what Chris had said. "You want to know what's stupid, I'll tell you what's stupid. How about not telling the only family you have where the hell you are. How about disappearing without a trace and worrying me half to death. How about leaving Raccoon to go off to Europe instead of staying with your friends. Maybe, just maybe, if you stayed, this whole thing with me looking for you and getting caught wouldn't of happened." Claire had just let Chris have it, all her frustration with her brother coming out.

"Damn Claire, maybe..." Barry stopped when he looked over to Chris. Everyone froze when they saw the cold look on Chris' face. He was breathing heavy and looked like he was about to explode. Claire backed off. She had seen that look before. He had that look just before he went into one of his uncontrollable rages. She had seen it too many times at the orphanage they had grown up in. Only now she was more terrified because Chris was giving the look to her. 

Chris then spoke. His voice was low and harsh. He only said three words, but they said it all. "I should have." Chris got up and stormed out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

"CHRIS!" Jill called out, worry in her voice. "What are you doing?"

He stopped and replied. "I'm getting something important. It's time we stopped chatting and do what we came here to do." He continued up the stairs, leaving everyone else in the kitchen, stunned by what they just saw. They heard a door to one of the rooms open, then get violently slammed shut. It was a while before anyone moved.

Claire closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Chris. I'm so sorry."

Author's Comments: We can just see Chris starting to crack. We also see that Claire seems to hold her brother somewhat responsible for what happened to her. Either that or she was just trying to justify her own actions. Ego-defense mechanisms are interesting, aren't they. I believe Claire used displacement. Anyway, mixed feelings abound. Some people are keeping secrets, some are doing the opposite. Crossed lines and old heartaches equal a very interesting stay at Barry's place. Guilt is an ugly monster, especially if you try to fight it yourself, like Chris seems to be. Also, battles are being fought in the heart. Jill loves Chris, but he thinks she's with Carlos. That's going to be interesting. Plus we got Claire and Leon. These two young adults have each lost a loved one. Will they find comfort in each other, or will memories of those lost keep them apart? I told you the drama would pick up. Now we have to see what happens.

The next chapter turns the mystery up a notch as we learn about the team's new mission. What dangers will they face? How will they handle the fact that they will be meeting old foes? What is the mysterious Project X? Will Chris loose his temper again? The mission is stated in RE Armageddon: Part 2, Chapter 3- New Mission, Old Threat.


	3. New Mission, Old Threat

Disclaimer: The good folks at Capcom own Resident Evil. I own this story. If the good folks at Capcom have a problem with that, T.S.

# Resident Evil: Armageddon

## Part II- Hands of Fate

### Chapter 3- New Mission, Old Threat

Written by: Striker

Chris looked through the bags piled in the large room at the end of the hall. It appeared to be the master bedroom of the house. He had left all his bags in this room with Barry's permission. His stuff was to the right of the door. His sister's bags piled on the other side of the room.

"Where the hell is it?" Chris was still fuming at what Claire had said. He was mostly angry with himself. She was right, he shouldn't have left. He should have been there for her and his friends. Because he had been so impatient, he wasn't there when it mattered. He had always been taught that the mission came before his friends. He had always thought better. He never left a friend behind, no matter what. That was why the Air Force had kicked him out. It was during a battle and one of his close friends had been injured during the retreat. He had disobeyed direct orders to leave the man behind. Chris rescued his friend, but ended up in front of a review board. In order to avoid the appearance of punishing a hero, he was honorably discharged and was allowed to keep his pilot's license. Then he had been there for his friend.

Now, when his friends had needed him, he had left. He had let the mission take priority over his friends. He had felt guilty in Europe. Now his guilt had doubled after learning what the others had to go through because HE had left. "I only hope that this can make up for the trouble I caused." 

Chris finally found the laptop and the ZIP disk. He picked them both up and headed out the door. He stopped and tried to cool off. When he was ready, he came down the stairs. "Everyone, come to the den. I have something you all may want to see."

Everyone had filed into the den just as Chris had set up the laptop. He had a serious expression on his face as he talked. "While I was in Europe, I learned how to hack into Umbrella's computer network. I found all kinds of files and information. They were mostly locations of research labs and facilities scattered around the world. It wasn't until yesterday that I found this." Chris held up the ZIP disk. "On this is what I believe to be an operations order. I came across it while checking to see if Umbrella had any of you under surveillance. I put it all on this disk so I wouldn't have to hack into Umbrella again." 

He put the disk into the ZIP drive attached to the computer. He then opened the files, displaying the order.

"This order has something to do with something called Project X. From what I can figure, this is a plan to wipe us out. I had told Barry this on the phone. There is a list in this document that has all our names on it. Umbrella is finally trying to tie up any loose ends. Why they decided to do this now is because Umbrella has a new chairman."

"I think I read that in some newspaper. Mr. Umbrella ran his car off a cliff somewhere in France. Some new guy took over." Carlos said.

"Guess who took over?" Chris asked.

"How should we know. I didn't know Mr. Umbrella was dead. I didn't even know there was a Mr. Umbrella." Leon said.

"I'll tell you who." Chris continued. "A person whose family had first founded Umbrella. Charles Spencer."

Everyone was shocked. They had all heard of the Spencer Mansion. It had been the place of the original outbreak.

"Spencer, like in the Spencer Estate?" Jill asked.

"Yes." Chris answered. "Charles' grandfather, Edward Spencer, built the Spencer Estate back in the 50's. He loaded it with all sorts of traps and puzzles. He was into the spy thing that was going around at the time. Shortly after, he added the underground lab area to the grounds to begin research on the T-virus. Edward died and his son, Franklin Spencer, tried to take over the business. However, our friends the Ashfords had managed to convince the board that the Spencers where too unstable to run the company. It was Alexander Ashford who ended up gaining control. He was the one that appointed Mr. Umbrella as chairman while he began his own experiments. It was set up so that Alfred would take over the company after Mr. Umbrella's death. Since Mr. Umbrella is no longer among the living..."

"And we killed off the Ashfords," Claire said, "That meant that Charles Spencer had no one to stand in his way."

Chris nodded to his sister. "Spencer wants to make Umbrella a major player in the production of weapons. First though, he has to deal with us. We are the only ones that can stop his plan. He wrote a little note at the bottom of this thing. He said that Mr. Umbrella made a serious mistake underestimating us. From what I read, Spencer isn't going to make those mistakes again. He wants us dead no matter what. I read this thing, and it is not good. He sounds very dangerous, and is obsessed with eliminating us."

Barry shook his head. "This does not sound good. That mansion was a nightmare. If Edward Spencer was crazy enough to build that place the way he did, his grandson must be worse."

"I agree." Rebecca said. "Both those families that founded Umbrella sound nuts. From what you say Chris, this guy may be unpredictable. Who knows what he might come up with."

"It looks like taking down Umbrella may be harder than we thought." Jill said. The situation had started to sound grim. It didn't help anyone's mood what Ark had to say.

"I hate to make this worse, but Umbrella isn't the only company we have to deal with. The company that bombed Rockfort is called Bio-Tech. They want to destroy Umbrella and become the new leaders in biological warfare. They also have someone from Umbrella working for them." Ark closed his eyes and swallowed. He knew no one was going to like this. "Albert Wesker."

Jill didn't know what to say. Barry was stunned. "You can't be serious. Wesker died in the Spencer Mansion. Chris saw him get stabbed by the Tyrant." Barry wanted to believe that Ark was lying.

"I'm serious." Ark said. "Wesker survived the mansion explosion and joined Bio-Tech. I wish I was wrong, but he's alive."

"You're wrong about one thing." Chris said, drawing everyone's attention. "Wesker is alive, but not working for Bio-Tech. He's gone back to Umbrella. He's in charge of weapon development for Project X. I'll let you guess what kind of weapons they are."

"So, we just kill this guy again. A shot to the head, and adios senor Wesker." Carlos said.

"It won't be that easy." Chris looked at his friends, not knowing how to put it. "He's changed. I ran into him at the Antarctic Base. He was injected with some form of the T-virus. I don't know how they did it, but somehow Bio-Tech was able to change the virus so that it wouldn't destroy Wesker's mind. Not only is he as cunning as before, he has twice the strength of a normal person. His reflexes and senses are also increased. He won't be easy to kill this time. The only good news is that the virus he has is weaker than the T-Veronica virus."

"How do you know?" Rebecca asked.

"Cause Alexia kicked his ass." Claire said. "She slapped him once, and sent him through a wall."

"I had hoped Wesker died in the blast," Chris continued, "But he got away. I believe he went back to Umbrella for fear that Bio-Tech would kill him. He's probably using the fact that he has information on Bio-Tech to keep Umbrella from shooting him. I know he's up to something, I just can't figure it out yet. All I can say is that sooner or later, we're going to have to face Wesker. When we do, we can't be careless, or we're dead."

"This is bad." Leon said. "Wesker sounds like a B.O.W. I can't wait to see what things Umbrella comes up with."

Chris looked at Jill and Carlos. Jill lookedmiserable. Wesker had locked her up in the basement of the mansion. She had trusted him, more than the others had. That trust was shattered when he had stuck that gun in her back and laughed as he threw her into the cell. She would never forgive or forget what Wesker had done. Carlos looked at Jill and then back to Chris. He had a "you better tell her something good" look on his face. 

Chris hesitated before beginning again. "We also have another problem. Spencer isn't waiting for these new "weapons" to be finished. He has sent a team over to this country to find us. Somehow he knew we were coming here. That team is to monitor Atlanta, and see if we show up."

Barry had received another shock. "How does he know where we are?"

"Simple." Chris replied. "Mr. Umbrella, knowing that Sherry had been infected with the G-virus, assumed that Leon and Claire would bring her down here."

"Why?" Claire asked. "Why would we take Sherry to Atlanta?"

"Because Atlanta has the C.D.C., the Center for Disease Control. He thought that you two might try to prove the G-virus was real by giving some of Sherry's blood to the C.D.C. He therefore sent agents down to catch all three of you." Chris turned to Barry. "They didn't find Claire, Leon, or Sherry. They never came down here. The agents did find out that you had brought a helicopter down here, and took a plane back home. Fortunately, you picked New York City as your destination, not Calgary. Umbrella found out a few days after you left, so they never bothered to follow up. The good news is that Spencer isn't sure. He thinks that maybe Atlanta is just the meeting place. He thinks we may go someplace else. If Umbrella's agents don't find us here, they have orders to return to Paris. That means we have to be careful during the next few days."

"Whose in charge of that group?" Rebecca asked.

Chris looked at Carlos. "Carlos, remember how you said Nicholai stabbed you and your friends in the back. You'll get to return the favor. He's in charge of finding us."

Carlos had a scowl on the face. "When I see the bastardo, I'm gonna make him suffer."

"That brings us to our mission." Chris said. He began to work on his computer, looking through files he had on his C drive. He had typed out all the documents he found on a writing program his computer had. He found this easier than carrying a bunch of papers around. He also didn't run the risk of loosing any of them. He had, in addition, a couple of floppies that had information too. He found what he was looking for, a list of facilities in the southeast U.S.

"There is an Umbrella factory located in Northwestern Alabama. If we hit this place. Umbrella will hopefully assume that we moved. After that, we move further North, hitting facilities in Tennessee and Kentucky. We'll convince Spencer that we're being mobile. When he takes the bait, we start hitting facilities all over the country. Spencer will then be so confused, he'll start making mistakes. Those mistakes will cost him dearly. If we can push him over the edge, he'll destroy his own company."

"And in the process make a Frankenstein monster. I hope you really thought this thing out. What your suggesting is like throwing gas on a fire." Leon said. He thought the idea of provoking Spencer was stupid. He hoped the others felt the same way.

"I agree." Barry said. "If he's dangerous now, think what he'd be like if he lost his mind. He might push a button and BOOM, he could spread the T-virus all over the world."

"He can't." Chris said. "He doesn't have any way. The only possible way of spreading the virus all over the world would be to either contaminate the world's water supply, which would be impossible, or setting off bombs in the atmosphere and having the jet stream carry the virus. If he could do this, he would only use it as a last resort. He has it set in his mind that he can beat us."

Ark spoke up, throwing his suggestion into the conversation. "I think there may be an easier way." Everyone's attention was on him. "As I said before, I'm a government investigator. After Raccoon was nuked, the NSA, FBI, CIA, and U.S. military wanted to know what virus was so horrible that a whole town had to be hit with a nuclear missile to keep it from spreading. A unit from the Army was sent in, but contact was lost shortlyafter. From what Jill said, they must have been killed. Reports of monsters made by the S.T.A.R.S. team prompted the soldiers to take that new rail gun with them. They wanted to be prepared for a twelve foot giant with eight foot claws. After the city was destroyed, the government wanted an explanation. Umbrella wasn't cooperating much, so my superiors decided to track down survivors from Raccoon and get the truth from them. We found Leon and Sherry. My friend Carl made a deal with Leon. If he worked with us, his parents and Sherry would be put into protective custody and hidden somewhere, like a military base. Leon declined, but the deal still stands. All I have to do is call Carl and tell him the deal is on. I'm sure any family the rest of you have can be included too. With the government's help, we can have all the guns and supplies we need. We would also have military support on our missions. I say this is the best thing to do."

Everyone began to think. The deal was attractive. What could be wrong with getting help.

"No." All eyes were on Chris, who had a stern look on his face.

"Why?" Ark asked.

"Because they didn't believe us when we tried to warn them in the first place. They said we were lying. They then tried to blame us for the deaths of our teammates. I believe it was called gross misconduct of the investigation. Now that they had to blow up the city, they want to try to make up for that. They want to put the blame on someone else. Theydidn't help us when WE asked for it, now why should we help them?"

The rest of the former S.T.A.R.S. agreed with Chris. " We didn't get any help from anyone." Jill said. "We're better of on our own. If all of us had survived the last outbreaks either by ourselves or in pairs, then we can handle Umbrella together."

"Yeah." Barry added. "I don't feel like having to cut through red tape just to go to the bathroom. Besides, how do we know that Carl isn't an Umbrella spy."

Ark gave Barry a dirty look. "I know because he's my friend. If he was an Umbrella agent, he would have had me captured while I was in Spain. If you don't like my idea, fine. Just keep your comments to yourself." Ark was furious that Barry could even think that his friend was a spy.

"If you're all done, back to the mission. First, we need someone to stay here and look after the children." Chris looked for volunteers.

"I'll stay behind and watch Rott and the others." Ark said, still angry with Barry.

Chris continued. "Now that we have that taken care of, back to the factory." Chris clicked on an icon and a building schematic came up. "We'll land some distance away from the factory. We'll go by foot from then on. We don't have enough for two teams, so we'll stick together." He pointed to a door on the floor plan. "We'll enter here. It won't be heavily guarded so we shouldn't have a problem getting in." He then pointed to what looked like an elevator. "We'll go in, descend to the basement level, and find the self-destruct trigger. Every Umbrella facility has one in case of an accident. It's a way of insuring that no evidence is left behind. I've had experience on how to operate one, so all I'll need is cover. After I set it off, we'll have less than fifteen minutes to get out before the place blows. Any questions?"

Everyone understood the plan. Barry spoke up. "I have enough guns for everyone, that is if you didn't bring your own."

"I brought mine, but I'll need more than a handgun for this." Leon said.

"You can take mine." Ark said. "I got a .45, a Glock 9mm, and a Cougar magnum. Take what you want. I'm sure Umbrella won't come here, I didn't tell Carl where I was going." He glared at Barry before going to the living room.

"That's all. We leave at ten. Be ready, or I'll leave without you. The copter gases up?"

"It is." Barry replied. "I got it fueled up at a local airfield before I brought it here. If we need more, I know the guy that owns the airfield. We should have no problem with fuel."

"Then I'll be outside checking the helicopter. Better get ready, tomorrow's going to be a very busy day." Chris left the room, heading for the front door. Everyone else began to talk about the mission. Carlos turned to Jill.

"Hey Jilly, I'm going to talk to Chris. From what you told me about him, he's not acting like that at all."

"I don't know." Jill said "The only other time I saw him like that was when he quit. Chief Irons had really pissed Chris off. He looked like he was going to kill the greasy fool. Instead, Chris slammed down his badge, told him to fuck off, and left."

"I'll see what's eating him Jill, I just hope I don't upset him anymore than he already is."

"Yeah, well, I plan on talking to him tonight." Jill said. "Maybe if he doesn't talk to you, he'll talk to me."

Carlos nodded and went out to see Chris.

Chris was looking at the helicopter. He didn't want to inspect it. He needed some time to think. He had a lot on his mind. From what he heard and saw, things had changed too much. Everyone had changed but him. He was the same old Redfield who had joined the S.T.A.R.S. two years ago. The incident in the kitchen had proven that. How could Jill really love someone like him. Carlos seemed more open, livelier. She deserved someone like him, not some cold, uncaring person who had left his friends behind. And Claire, she didn't deserve a brother who didn't let her know where he was. A brother that didn't even bother to call her to tell her what had happened. She didn't need a brother who couldn't relate to what she had gone through. They were all better off without him. After this mission, he would leave them and do this by himself. It would be better that way. 

"Chris, I have to talk to you."

He turned to see Carlos come towards him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier. Everybody's worried. They say your not acting like yourself. From what Jill said, she's never seen you like this except one time. She's scared man. I'm sort of worried myself."

"Then she also told you I'm sort of anti-social, so excuse me if I don't seam to care about how you feel. I don't make friends easily. You want to get on my side, prove yourself."

"Then what do I have to do?"

"Take care of her. Don't let anything happen to her and always be there for her. That's what you have to do." Chris headed back for the house leaving Carlos confused by the conversation.

"Her? Who do you mean her? Claire or Rebecca?" Carlos trudged after Chris. Jill was right, she may be the only one Chris will talk to. "You better Jilly, because he DOESN'T like me."

Author's Comments: You can't help but see the irony in Chris and Carlos' conversation. You also can't help but see the irony during the briefing. That "he didn't help me so why should I help him" mentality held by the S.T.A.R.S. members may of made their situation more difficult. Don't worry, they may come around later. Also, what Chris is planning to do is going to really make some people mad. He may hurt the team more than help them. It's interesting how such small problems can quickly balloon into huge ones. Oh well, maybe Jill can talk some sense into him. (Not bloody likely.)

In the next chapter, it's time to get ready for the first mission. The time for talk is over. Now we get down to... Oh yeah. We still have the night to get by. The truth is finally revealed as a midnight incident sparks a tearful twilight conversation. Also, find out if Ark gets the couch again as sleeping arrangements get made in the next installment of RE Armageddon: Part 2, Chapter 4- Hidden Feelings.


	4. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer. Resident Evil is owned by Capcom, who make a shit load of money from it. This story is owned by me, who doesn't make Jack shit from it. Isn't life cruel?

# Resident Evil: Armageddon

## Part II- Hands of Fate

### Chapter 4- Hidden Feelings

Written by: Striker

Ark sat in the recliner. He couldn't believe Barry's gull, calling his friend a spy. Barry didn't even know Carl. He had no right making assumption without any evidence. That was what Ark had been taught to do. He had thought that all the stuff about Umbrella wasn't true, but he had come to that conclusion only after hearing Leon's story. He had seen all the evidence he needed to see on Sheena. That island had shown him Leon was telling the truth. Barry, on the other hand, had never met Carl. In fact, this was the first time he had told anyone about Carl since he got here. Maybe Leon would back him up on the fact that Carl was a good person. Leon had talked to him, and the conversation had gone well. Carl didn't try to force Leon to cooperate. Barry was just being a fool, letting his experience with Wesker cloud his reason.

Leon walked into the room and sat in the chair next to his friend. "Mad at Barry, huh?"

"He called my best friend a spy and a traitor. Of coarse I'm mad at him. I feel like going up and punching him in the face."

"That wouldn't solve anything, now would it. He would still think that Carl is an Umbrella agent, and everyone would not trust you."

"It's not like they trust me already. Chris didn't even look at me when we first got here. The others have been giving me strange looks. Plus, not only am I the odd man out, I work for the government. To them, I might as well leave and they wouldn't care at all."

"Is that why your staying behind, cause you think no one trusts you. Let me tell you something. I have as much to worry about as you do. Hell, Chris doesn't trust me either. He even told me to stay away from Claire. I don't think he trusts Carlos. You know what, I don't trust Carlos either. And if you ask me, I think all of us have a reason not to trust each other so easily."

"Why is that? Why shouldn't we trust each other? I don't see why. We all hate Umbrella. We all what to take it down. We all want to make sure Umbrella doesn't contaminate any other cities. We all have people we want to protect. What possible reason is there that everyone has to be so untrusting?"

"Maybe because some of us have been betrayed before."

"You mean like Ada?" Ark had heard about Ada Wong. She had used Leon to get the G-virus. 

"Yes, someone like Ada." Leon didn't like to talk about her. As far as he was concerned, she was dead.

"You left her out of your story. Why?"

"Cause it wasn't anyone's business. She didn't matter anyway."

"Didn't matter! Leon, she tried to get the G-virus from Birkin. The others should have known that Umbrella sent more than one party to get that damn thing. For all you know she could still be..."

"She's dead." Leon cut Ark off. "I know because she died in my arms. You know what the funny part is? Even though she used me, I still fell in love with her. That's something I have to live with, and that's why I didn't tell anyone about her. What would they say if they knew I fell for someone from Umbrella. Trust can be just as deadly as a gun, it can wound you for life." Leon pointed to his bullet wound above his heart.

"I just want to know how to get these people to at least see me as part of the team."

"Simple, you show them you're part of the team. You prove to them that they can trust you. In time, they'll come around. You have to wait, that's all." Leon got up and left the room.

Ark watched Leon leave. "I hope your right."

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table. Their minds all raced with thought about the mission that would take place the next day. Barry finally look over to Ark.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was wrong to suspect your friend. It's just that in this situation, anyone can be an enemy."

"I understand." Ark replied. "I guess we're all nervous about tomorrow. Forget it, it didn't matter at all."

The rest of dinner went on with people starting to talk to each other. Only Chris remained silent. He was going to miss his friends, and he was never going to get to know the new people. He wanted to remember this night, for he would never have another night like this for the rest of his life. Jill noticed the way he was staring at everyone. She knew she had to talk him tonight. She had to know what was going on, and she had to confess her feelings for him too.

After supper, everyone had moved into the living room. It was seven, so all the good shows were on. There had been an argument over what to watch, mostly from the kids. They had finally picked a show to watch and all was well. Sherry and Lily had taken the floor. Jill, Leon, and Claire had the couch. Carlos and Rebecca had opted for the loveseat, while Rott had the chair next to it. Barry took the recline, and Ark got the chair next to the window. Jill noticed that Chris wasn't in the room. She got up and looked in the kitchen. He wasn't there. She walked into the dinning room. He wasn't there either. It wasn't till she looked towards the den that she saw a soft glow coming from it. She walked in to see Chris at his laptop, going over the building plans. She walked up and stood behind him. He noticed she was there.

"Hey Jill. I thought you would be with the others watching TV."

"No. I was looking to see were you went to. What are you doing? Why aren't you with the rest of us?"

"I'm going over our entry and exit routes. I want to be and out as fast as possible. Once the self-destruct is set, it can't be turned off. I don't want anybody left behind. This mission will be a template for the other missions to come."

"In other words, it's a dress rehearsal for everything else we do."

"Right, I just have to make sure the route is direct and I know what sections it runs by. I don't need any surprises. I want this over and done with as quickly as possible."

"Chris, about earlier today." Jill changed the subject. "I'm worried about you." The volume of the TV in the other room drowned out her voice. If there was any time to talk, it was now.

"Why? There's nothing to worry about."

"Like hell there is. You should have seen yourself in the kitchen. You looked like you were going to seriously hurt Claire. I only saw that look you had once, and that was in Irons' office. You scared everyone."

"First off Jill, I would never hit my sister. Second, you know I have a bad temper. Sometimes I just loose it."

"That wasn't just loosing it. You looked like you were going to explode. I hoped that I never had to see you like that again. And I have a pretty good idea that the others don't want to any time soon."

"Don't worry, you won't."

"What's that suppose to mean? Ever since we all got here, you haven't been yourself. What is your problem Chris? You can tell me."

"I'm just tired. The last couple of weeks have been tough. I guess the pressure's getting to me. All this has happened so fast, I just have to adjust to it. I'll deal with this, you just worry about yourself."

Jill knew this was hopeless. Chris was stubborn and never admitted if he had a problem. Maybe if he knew she loved him, he would open up to her. "Chris, I..."

She was interrupted by Barry. "Come on guys. There's nothing on the tube, so we're watching a movie."

"We'll be right there." Jill turned to Chris. "I'll tell you later tonight." She walked into the living room.

"I already know." Chris printed out the building plans before turning off his laptop and headed for the living room.

Barry had chosen to watch STAR WARS because of the children. Jill had motioned for Chris to sit next to her on the couch. Chris gave Leon a warning look as he passed by to take his seat, much to Claire's disapproval. Jill decided to sit between Chris and Leon to act as a buffer zone. The night went without incident. The guys made stupid jokes about the movie while the women tried not to get drawn into the discussion. After the movie was over, an important topic was to be discussed.

"It's time we get settled into our rooms." Barry said. "Now, who wants to sleep where?"

"There's one problem." Claire said. "I only counted seven rooms. If I'm not mistaken, there are eleven of us here."

"I anticipated that." Barry said. "As you well know, this used to be a hunting cabin for me and my friends. Therefore, we always had enough beds for people to sleep on. As soon as I found out how many guest I was having, I set up the rooms. The room at the right end of the hall is the master bedroom. I'll be sleeping in there. The bedroom at the left end of the hall has four beds in it. The room next door has two beds. The remaining rooms have one bed each. So, who wants to sleep where?" Barry was just asking for trouble when he asked that question. Everyone started talking at once.

"Claire and I will take the room with two beds." Chris said.

"No, Sherry and I will take that room." Claire responded.

"I'll take the room next to Chris." Jill said. 

"I don't care where I sleep." Becky chimed in.

"Me neither." Carlos didn't feel like fighting over rooms, he just wanted a bed.

"Hey, I don't care as long as I don't have to sleep on the couch." Ark said.

"I'll share a room with Claire." Leon said.

"I bet you would." Ark snickered.

"Like hell he will." Chris said, ticked off by Ark's comment and Leon's suggestion.

"I'll only sleep in a room that my sister's in too." Rott said, trying to get his word in. Lily nodded in agreement.

"I want a room with both Claire and Leon." Sherry said.

"Why don't you and the other two kids take the room with four beds?" Carlos asked.

"Cause I want to be with Claire and Leon." Sherry whined.

"I'll take the room with Chris." Jill said.

"Are you sure you don't want a room with one bed?" Claire asked mockingly.

"That's none of your business, now is it." Jill replied bitterly.

"I don't care who I sleep with." Rebecca blurted out. She turned red as soon as she realized her slip of tongue.

"Really?" Carlos asked, his one eyebrow raised.

"The only person Claire is sharing that room with is me." Chris said

"Fine. If I can't share that room with Claire, I'll stay in the one next to it." Leon said.

Ark did all he could to keep from laughing. "Hey Barry, what do you have to say about this?"

Barry had his right hand on his forehead, wondering how such a simple question could get so out of control. "Why do these things have to be so hard?" He had finally had enough. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He roared. "If you can't figure out who's sleeping where, I will."

Barry had put Rebecca, Sherry, Rott, and Lily in the room with four beds. He said the children should sleep in the same room. Becky had been offended by that. Carlos and Ark would take the next room over. It was the one with two beds. Claire would take the next one, so she could be close to Sherry's room. Leon got his wish and got the room next to Claire, much to Chris' protest. Chris had the room next to Leon. Barry took the master bedroom. Jill got the room across the hall from Chris. With that settled, everyone moved their stuff into their rooms. It was late by the time they finished. It was decided to unpack tomorrow and just get some sleep.

It was around midnight that Chris was woken by the familiar sound of Claire screaming. "Fuck!" He jumped out of bed and threw open his door. Everyone was coming out to see why Claire was screaming out Steve's name. Chris got to Claire's room, only to find that Leon had gotten there first. He was holding Claire, who was crying uncontrollably.

"What in God's name is going on?" Barry was coming from his room, Jill in tow. "One minute everything's quiet, the next your sister is screaming at the top of her lungs."

"Will she be alright?" Jill asked. She was startled as much as everyone else was.

"She will be. This has happened before. I'm used to it." Chris said.

"Damn, I swear, she was screaming loud enough to wake the dead." Ark had just come out of his room along with Carlos.

"What's up with her? It's like someone died or something." Carlos added.

"CLAIRE!" Sherry came racing by Chris and ran up to Claire's bed.

"Sherry." Claire was still in tears as she hugged Sherry.

"I heard you screaming. Did you have a bad dream?" Sherry asked, concerned about Claire.

"Yes, I did."

"I think I should stay with her until she quiets down." Leon said. "Is that OK with you Chris?"

"You got here before me. Stay with her until she falls asleep. Then take Sherry back to her room." Chris began to go back to his room.

"Hold on a second." Barry stepped in Chris' path. "Tell us what this is about. Your sister scared the hell out of me, as well as everyone else. We deserve an explanation."

Chris leaned against the wall as he spoke. "There's something Claire forgot to mention when she was telling her story. During her time on Rockfort Prison and in Antarctica, she and Steve fell for each other."

"They fell in love?" Ark said. "That's not the most romantic place I could think of, but I guess I shouldn't talk."

"They did." Chris said, looking at his audience. "Alexia knew this. That was why she captured Steve and made him into a monster. She wanted to hurt Claire for killing Alfred. Claire was forced to kill him."

"That's horrible. Couldn't you two have done something to help Steve?" Rebecca asked.

Chris shook his head. "We didn't have a cure. Besides, Steve asked her to kill him. The last thing he said before he died was that he loved her. She took that hard. Almost every other night for the last three weeks this has happened. This is the first time I wasn't there to comfort her. I guess Leon just took over my job. You know what, I don't blame her. I know just how she feels." Chris started back to his room, brushing past Barry.

"What do you mean?" Barry said. "I know you lost your parents, but this is different. How do you know what she's going through?"

Chris spun around and looked Barry dead in the eye. "Believe me, I know, more than anyone will ever know." Chris walked into his room and shut the door.

'What is wrong with you Chris?' Jill thought. She knew she was going to find out.

It was some time before Claire was back asleep. Everyone had gone back to bed. Chris lay in his bed, unable to sleep. 'I guess Claire doesn't need me anymore. No one does. I'll just be in everybody's way. It's better if I leave.' His train of thought was broken by a knock on his door. "Come in."

Jill opened the door and walked over to his bed. She sat down. "Chris, I have to know, who did you loose?"

He sat up in his bed. He looked at the sheets before turning his attention to Jill. "It was a long time ago." Chris began. "I loved her so much. I would do anything for her. The only thing I couldn't do is tell her that I was in love with her."

"Did she die before you had a chance to?"

"No, she's still alive. I lost her to someone else. I should of known that she would have found some other person. I left her, just took off and left her there. She met a guy that saved her and now, she's with him. And I have to live with the fact that I was too late to tell her I love her."

"Who?" Jill had an idea who he was talking about.

"You."

"Me? What do you mean? You never lost me. I'm here with you now."

"But you're with Carlos now. I lost you to him."

"Carlos! I'm not with Carlos. We're just friends. He's been helping me look for you. There is nothing between us. He knows about how I feel about you. He wants me to be happy. I don't love Carlos." Jill paused. "I love you."

Chris couldn't speak. He was surprised by what she had just said. He thought back to the whole day. She had been trying to show him, but he had missed it. He was convinced that she was with Carlos. Then he thought about Carlos' behavior. The guy had known how Jill felt. Damn! How could he be so blind. He looked into Jill's soft, blue eyes. "I love you too. I always have, but were never sure if you did. I thought that you fell for Carlos. I, I, I should have said this before I left. Hell, I shouldn't have left."

"It's OK Chris, no one is blaming you. You had to do it. I wanted to go with you, but I had to stay in Raccoon. I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to stay with me. You don't know how long I spent trying to find you. Now that we're together again, we can finally do what we should have done before, be more than friends. We can be a couple, like I believe we were meant to be."

"Jill," Chris said, "It's too late. You've changed so much. You've become stronger and smarter. You know how to survive on your own. You're more determined to take Umbrella. I haven't changed at all. I thought I had, but what happened today just proved me wrong. I'm the same jerk I always was. You don't deserve someone like me. You deserve someone better, like Carlos. Just forget you ever cared about me. We may have deserved each other before, but not anymore."

"But Chris..."

"Just go, please. Go away. Forget about me and go." This was killing him inside, but he had to do this. "Go."

Jill had tears in her eyes as she got up off the bed and walked to the door. She took one last look before she closed the door. She broke into tears and quickly went into her room. She fell face first onto her bed, crying softly into her pillow. 'My God,' she thought, 'He sounds like someone who wants to die.' She rolled over and sat up. She looked at the picture of her and Chris that she had placed on the dresser in the room. "SorryChris, but I'll be dammed before I let you kill yourself." She said. "I lost you once, there's no way in HELL I'll lose you again."

Meanwhile, Chris sat in bed. He looked over at the bag that had the necklace he was going to give Jill. He would never see it around her neck. He would never see her eyes light up at the sight of the diamonds and rubies. More importantly, she would never know about it at all, unless she went through his stuff. "It'll be the only way. Tomorrow will be my last mission." He said before he went to sleep.

Author's Comments: Not what you expected didn't you. It looks like Chris has finally given up. Looks like Jill's confession and Claire's episode combined were the straw that broke the camels back. You can say that Chris didn't just shot Jill down, he blew her out of the sky. At least she hasn't given up on him. Guess love is unconditional. Now we just have to see how this will affect the mission. We're quickly coming up on one of the most pivotal parts of this whole saga. What happens in the next four chapters will affect everything that follows. We're also hitting what may be the biggest dramatic scene in the whole story. Just get ready, cause it's coming up fast.

The mission finally gets under way. We'll see a little pre-fight jitters, and some other problems emerge.The team will finally get to the factory and begin the fun. The action heats up in RE Armageddon: Part 2, Chapter 5- First Strike.


	5. First Strike

Disclaimer: I own Resident Evil. I wish. Capcom owns the series. I however, am proud to say that I own this entire story, and any new characters I make up.

# Resident Evil: Armageddon

## Part II- Hands of Fate

### Chapter 5- First Strike

Written by: Striker

Chris loaded shells into his RemingtonM870. It was the last time he figured he'd ever use it. The team had gotten up at eight. After last night's incident, no one had been able to sleep well. Chris had instructed that everyone wear dark clothes. He had on a black T-shirt a pair of black jeans. The others changed into appropriate clothing and then began checking their weapons. Chris checked the clock on the nightstand, nine-thirty. Only thirty minutes until the mission began. He finished with the shotgun and started on the Colt. He heard a knock on his door.

"Chris, we're all waiting downstairs for you." Barry said, sticking his head in the door.

"I'll be right down. Chris answered, flipping the chamber back into the magnum.

"OK, I'll tell them."

Barry left and headed downstairs. Chris grabbed the shoulder harness for the shotgun, snapping it on before he slid the shotgun into the holster. He grabbed the ammo bag and guns and left the room.

Everyone was in the hall, nervous about the battle that lay ahead. Chris came down the stairs and set the ammo bag down. He looked at everybody's battle dress. Jill had on a black top and brown hiking shorts. Carlos had on his uniform from the U.B.C.S. Anypatched of Umbrella had been removed, leaving only the patterns from the stitching. Barry wore a dark green, long sleeve shirt with black jeans, like Chris'. Rebecca had to borrow a dark brown, long sleeve shirt from Ark. She also had on a her blue windbreaker pants. Leon had on a white shirt that was covered by his black jacket. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. Claire was in her biker garb, black shirt and shorts with her red jacket. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.

"I have enough ammunition for everyone. All we need to know is who's armed with what. I've got a shotgun, magnum, and a Berretta. Claire also has a Berretta." Chris handed over the second Berretta to his sister. "What do you guys have?"

"I have my VPK 70." Leon held up his gun. "It uses the same rounds as your Berretta, so I don't need special ammo."

"Here." Ark handed Leon his Glock and Cougar. "You can have these two. Carlos, you can take my .45." He handed the .45 and a few clips for it to Carlos.

"Thanks amigo. Now I have at least one gun."

"I have my Berretta." Rebecca said.

"Don't worry." Barry walked out of the kitchen with two bags. "I got you all covered." He began to pull out weapons from the bags, handing them out. To Leon he gave a Custom Western shotgun. To Jill he gave a Berretta. To Claire and Rebecca he gave a grenade launcher. To Carlos he gave a Desert Eagle AE. He had his Colt Python and a Berretta for backup. "I have four MP5s. I guess I'll give them to Chris, Jill, Carlos, and Claire."

"How did you get all these guns?" Jill asked as she took her weapon.

"Most of these I brought from home. I bought the rest at a gun show. If you have the money, you can get anything." Barry replied.

"There's plenty of ammo in my bag. Get all you need, we'll need it. Chances are we'll run into trouble in that place." Chris said.

"I have all the first aid supplies." Rebecca reported. "I can give some to Claire and Jill if they want any."

"If things are settled," Chris said, "I'll start the helicopter and get ready for lift-off. Meet outside in fifteen minutes. There's also maps of the building I printed out last night. Someone pick them up before we leave. I don't want to get lost in that factory while it's getting ready to explode. I'll be waiting." 

Carlos watched Chris walk out the door. There was something wrong with him. Carlos had noticed last night how Chris seemed to separate himself from the others. It was as if he was trying to burn everything into his brain. This morning however, Chris was different. He didn't seem concerned with what would happen when this mission was complete. This didn't set well with Carlos. As a former mercenary, he had seen other people act like this. Soon after, some had begun to act suicidal, almost trying to get killed. Others had just given up, refusing to perform their part of the mission. Carlos was worried not just for Chris, but for Jill as well. She wasn't herself either. Something had happened last night. Whatever it was, he knew, couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Hey guys, has Chris seemed kind of sad lately?" He asked.

"Yeah." Barry said. "He hasn't talked much and he looks preoccupied by something."

"He's been this way ever since we got back from Antarctica." Claire said. "He tried not to show it around me, but I knew something was wrong. He seemed to get worse on the way here."

"I've heard about this." Everyone looked at Ark. He leaned on the door frame, a grim look on his face. "I've heard of soldiers behaving like this. Usually they were out in the field for a long period of time and saw something horrible happen to fellow soldiers or civilians. This has also happened to investigators like myself. It was either what they found out or the fact they couldn't prove it that did it."

"Did what?" Leon asked. "What happened to those people."

"They couldn't deal with it. There is only so much a person can take before they crack. Some people, like us, can handle the stress that comes with what we do. Other can't. When that happens, they loose their will, their drive, their whatever you want to call it. Usually these problems can be discovered during the routine psychological examinations the government requires the military and other agencies to have. Unfortunately, these problems can happen any time. The warning signs come too late and before you know it, the person has clinical depression. This also has earned the nickname "The Death Wish." About half of the soldiers or government officials who develop this either commit suicide, or purposely get themselves killed in a fire-fight. The other half just quit and go God knows where. I hate to say this, but Chris may well have a death wish. And this mission may give him the perfect opportunity to see it through. If I were you, I'd watch him like a hawk."

"Have you ever seen someone like this?" Rebecca asked.

"I have." Carlos said. "I was on a mission in southern Chili. One of the guys on my squad saw a teammate get blown apart by a grenade. The man almost went insane. A few days later he asked me why we were fighting. He wanted to know why people had to die. The next day, we got into a battle with terrorists we were after. The guy just walked out into the middle of the street and stood there. He had his arms in the air, just daring the enemy to shot him. They did, right in his heart. The part that upset everyone the most was when we got to the body. The man had a smile on his face, like he had waited for this to happen. Right now, Chris is acting just like that guy. Ark's right, we have to watch Chris."

"The question is," Leon said, "What set him off. From what Claire told me, this would never happen to Chris. He's too strong for this to happen to him."

"Even the strong fall, Leon." Ark said. "I've heard of people just like Chris suddenly crumble. In most cases, it was after they did something that ended up leading to disaster. I guess they felt like it was their fault."

Jill had kept silent during all this. She knew what the reason was. She finally decided to say something. "I know what it is. He blames himself for us being split up, and he feels guilty for leaving us. He believes that if he stayed in Raccoon, he could have done something. He could have been there when Claire arrived. He could have been there for me. I also think he blames himself for Claire being involved in this. The final reason he's like this is me."

"You?!" Barry asked.

Everyone was stunned, all except Carlos, who had suspected that this had something to do with the conversation between Chris and Jill last night.

"Barry, Rebecca, and the other S.T.A.R.S. were right. I am in love with Chris, and he's in love with me. However, he got the impression that I have something with Carlos. I told him Carlos and I have nothing, we're friends. He then told me that I deserved someone better." Jill hung her head, trying not to cry. "He said that everyone changed but him. He told me to forget about him. He feels guilty for everything that's happened. Now he wants to die." Jill looked towards the door. "But I won't let him."

"None of us will." Claire added. "First we blow up this factory, then we deal with Chris. I lost my parents, I'm not loosing my brother."

"We better get going before Chris decides to leave without us. Get the maps." Barry pointed to Leon.

"Here they are." Sherry handed the papers to Leon. She and the other two kids had listened to the whole thing from the living room. "Will Chris be alright?"

"He will Sherry, we'll see to it." Leon said, taking the maps.

"Then let's go." Barry said.

The team grabbed the bag and took it with them. There was no time to pass out ammo now.

"Ark, if anyone comes, use one of the rifles in the den. There are shells in one of the desks." Barry told him on the way out.

"I will." Ark had a bad feeling. It was the same feeling he had on Sheena Island. Something was about to go seriously wrong.

They got to the helicopter and climbed in. Barry got into the cockpit and took the seat next to Chris. 

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I had to give Ark some instructions. We're all a little jumpy about this, Chris. How do you feel?"

"Fine. Just tell everyone to buckle up. We're taking off now." Chris said.

The order was given, and Chris lifted off. They started heading west. It would take a few hours to get there, so everyone tried to relax. Jill had passed out the ammo, making sure everyone had enough. She then kept an eye on Chris. She was right behind Barry's seat, with Carlos next to her and Becky next to him. Leon and Claire were on the other side, next to the door. Carlos nudged Jill.

"I take it your talk didn't do any good, huh." He kept his voice at a whisper. Only Jill could here him over the sound of the engine.

"No, it didn't. I should have said something sooner. I should have told him as soon as I saw him."

"Don't beat yourself up. I should have told him too. I had the chance last night. He told me that I had to prove myself to him. I asked him how, and he said to take care of her. I thought he meant Becky or Claire. I guess he meant you. I was going to say something, but he walked away before I could ask him."

"I never thought this would happen to him. I thought it would be me or Becky, but never him."

"Sometimes things happen, that's life. We'll all be watching him. If he tries something funny, we'll stop him. Got it."

Jill smiled at him before shifting her eyes back to Chris. 'I just hope you don't.'

Leon had watched Jill and Carlos talk. He knew it was about Chris. He was going to keep his own eye on Chris, not for his sake, but Claire's. He knew that Claire couldn't loose Chris. She had lost someone else already. In fact, he was beginning to worry about Claire's mental state too.

"Claire, how are you doing?" He asked.

Claire looked at Leon. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that last night you scared the hell out of me. With all this talk of Chris, I don't think we need you going nuts too."

"Don't worry. I'm going after Umbrella because of Steve. I'm going to hurt them like they hurt me. I can't change what happened, but I can do something to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It must have been hard. I don't know if I could have done it. I guess I wouldn't."

"Believe me, I was doing him a favor. Alexia turned him into a monster. He didn't deserve to spend the rest of his life as a thing. It's funny, I never thought I would loose someone, much less fall in love."

"I know what it's like too. I lost someone in Raccoon city. I had to watch her die in my arms. It took me a long time to get over that. To tell the truth, I still think about her sometimes."

"Who was she?"

"Ada. She was a spy sent to get the G-virus. She used me to try and get it. Ironically, she fell for me too. Life's funny that way." 

"I guess we've both been up the same creek without a paddle. If you got over Ada, I sure as hell can get over Steve."

"I just want you to know, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there to listen."

"Thanks Leon."

The rest of the trip went without anyone saying a word. Chris saw the building up ahead. He veered off to the right, finding a clearing. It was not to close, but to far away either. The copter set down and everyone got out.

"Let's go. Keep quiet and move fast." Chris said, heading for the woods. everyone followed suite. It was around one C.S.T. Even though it was light out, the thick foliage hid the team as they moved silently towards the factory. They reached the side door and Chris checked the lock. "Jill, pick it."

Jill moved forward, the others keeping guard. She removed her lock picking kit from her hip pouch. She selected the right pieces and went to work. She was rewarded with the sound of the lock clicking. "Thanks dad." She whispered, looking up. Her dad, Dick Valentine, had taught her all the tricks of the trade. She knew how to pick any lock or open any window. She also could open any safe ever built. She had quit the Deltas when she found out her father got busted. She knew she couldn't continue, being a thief's daughter didn't win you a lot of friends. She almost took over for her father when he had told her not to follow in his footsteps. He was the reason she joined S.T.A.R.S. in the first place. She was crushed when she found out he had died shortly after from lung cancer. He had developed it from smoking for so long. That was why she was glad that Chris had kicked his smoking habit.

"Jill, move back. Leon, open the door." Chris barked out orders like he had seen Wesker and Marini do while he was still in S.T.A.R.S. He had started practicing because Wesker had made him second in command of Alpha Squad. 

Leon opened the door and glanced in. "Looks clear."

"I need someone to take point." Chris said, looking for volunteers.

"I will." Rebecca said, coming forward.

"No Becky, your not. You don't have that much experience in this type of situation. Let someone else go."

"Fine." Rebecca pouted. She may have been a newcomer to the group, but she didn't have to be treated like a child. All she wanted to do was prove that she could be just as good aS.T.A.R.S. member as the rest. Besides, how was she going to get any experience if she never got to see any action? There was always the inside of the building. She could show them in there.

Chris looked at the others. "Jill, Carlos, take point. Becky, Claire, stay close to Leon and I. Barry, you got the rear."

Everyone readied their weapons and went in. Jill and Carlos got to the end of the hall. They signaled that all was clear. The rest moved to join them. Leon handed Chris the maps. He took them and looked at the first floor map.

"Listen up, the elevator is ahead and left. If we keep going, we may be able to get to the elevator without running into trouble. Just follow me."

Chris moved down the hall, the others in tow. The walls were all white-washed and the floor was covered in shiny linoleum tiles. The team passed what looked like supply rooms and offices. They got to a T intersection. Chris signaled to the team to stop. The hall continued forward and another hall went left. On the right side of the wall was what looked like a power box. A door next to it read "Main Power Room." Chris had used the power box to remember where he had to turn. Chris rounded the corner, only to come face to face with four guards.

"Stop where you are." One of the men said. Chris responded by pulling his Berretta and shooting him in the right shoulder, then ducking back around the corner. The other guards opened fire.

"I guess we just ran into trouble." Barry said.

"We did." Chris responded. He quickly made a plan. "Jill, Carlos, Leon, get to the other side. Claire and I will cover you. Barry, you and Rebecca watch our flanks. GO!"

Chris and Claire sprayed the corridor with gunfire. Jill, Carlos, and Leon ran over to the right side or the hall, Jill covering the other two with a few burst from her MP5. The guards took cover by ducking into two rooms in the hall. Chris, Claire, and Jill returned to their cover as the guards fired off a few rounds at them. Chris drew his Berretta again. This would take accuracy instead of force. Claire and Leon had drawn their pistols too. Chris looked at his sister and nodded. He looked over to Leon and signaled for cover. Leon set his VPK to Auto and came around the corner shooting. The guards returned to cover just as Chris and Claire moved out from the wall. They aimed at the two guards on the right side of the hall and fired. Chris hit one in the gut and then in the throat. Claire missed her target all together. They both ducked back as Leon backed off. He popped out the spent clip and slapped another in. Carlos readied himself and waited until the guards emptied their weapons. He shot out, firing at the guards on the left. He nailed the guard Chris had wounded, killing him. Carlos got back to cover as the guards returned fire.

"Two down, two to go." He called to Chris.

"I got these guys." Rebecca said. She sprang from her spot before Barry could stop her. She rushed out into the hall, firing her grenade launcher at the guard on the right. He screamed as one round hit him in the chest, sending him flying back. "I GOT ONE!" She shouted.

Barry grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her to safety. "THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING. YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!." He roared.

"I was just trying to get the bad guys." Rebecca said. She was shaking from the way Barry had screamed at her.

"Just don't do that without someone else covering you." Chris told her in a calmer voice. He gave at Barry a disapproving look. 

"I'm sorry Becky." He said to Rebecca.

"It's OK." She replied.

The other guard, after seeing his buddy get blown up, rushed out, firing all over the place. A few bullets hit the power box. It sparked before exploding. Everyone covered their eyes as sparks rain out over them. The lights turned off, the hall illuminated by the flash of the guard's machine gun. The emergency lights kicked in a few seconds later. By that time clicks were the only thing coming from the guard's gun. Chris and Jill looked at each other and nodded. They both came around the corner, their MP5s ready. The guard's mouth few open before Chris and Jill fired, filling the man with bullets. The others came out to inspect the damage. Two guards lay in the hall, one ripped apart by bullets, the other's chest was blown out. In the side rooms lay the other two guards. Leon turned to look at the power box. It looked completely destroyed.

"That guard sure did a number on that box. Must have knocked out power to the whole factory." Leon said.

"That's not good." Chris replied.

"Why is that?" Barry asked.

"Because," Chris pointed to a room on the second basement map, "They're loose."

In the low light, everyone could see that the rooms were labeled. 

"Oh God." Claire said as she read the name of the room her brother was pointing to. It read "HUNTER PENS."

Author's Comments: Great, first Chris is suicidal, now the group has to worry about Hunters. You can tell this is going to be fun. Also, the team got into their first firefight. Expect more of this kind of action later on in the story. Well, we know that everyone else in the factory knows that the team is here. However, I think the Umbrella employees have more to worry about than some gun-totting mini army trying to blow the place up. I kind of compare this type of incident to Murphy's Law. It states that "whatever can go wrong, will go wrong." I kind of tack on a little part at the end that says "and if it can go wrong, it usually will." I think this sums up the whole chapter. You'll also want to think of this saying while reading the next chapter. You just know everything will go wrong. Also, C.S.T. stands for Central Standard Time. Alabama is in the Central time zone, so it's one hour earlier than in Georgia. That means the trip was four hours instead of three. Just had to clear that up.

Next, it's freak-filled fun as the team not only tries to make it to the self-destruct station, but make it out without getting caught in the blast. With hunters and who knows what else waiting in the basement, it sure as hell won't be a walk in the park. Will they succeed, or fail miserably? What will happen to Chris? Will he seek out death in the basement of the factory? And if he does, who will try to stop him, and will they succeed? The mystery and action continues in RE Armageddon- Part 2, Chapter 6- Breakdown.


	6. Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any way, shape, or form. Capcom does. This story I do own. Got a problem with that?

# Resident Evil: Armageddon

## Part II- Hands of Fate

### Chapter 6- Breakdown

Written by: Striker

"HUNTERS! You never said anything about Hunters." Carlos said.

"The route I planned out won't take us by the holding pens." Chris replied. "Besides, I didn't count on this guard here cutting off the power." He kicked the dead guard laying at his feet.

"So now what do we do?" Leon asked. "The whole building knows we're here, and we've got Hunters down in the basement. This mission is starting to look bad."

"Listen," Barry said, "If we just move fast and stay alert, we'll be fine. We all know how to kill Hunters, and the guards will be more concerned that those creatures are loose than us being here."

"Barry's right. This is no different than the situations we've been in before. At least this time we have more people and more firepower. If we managed to get through those other places with less, this should be easy. Let's go." Chris finished his pep talk and headed for the elevators.

The others looked at each other before following Chris. The hall continued for twenty feet before it turned left, then right, making a sharp S-curve. Chris motioned for Claire. Together, they checked the hall. Claire gave an all-clear sign as Chris moved on. The team continued for another thirty feet before they came to the elevators. There were two set side by side. Chris pushed the button for the right one. The doors dinged as they opened. Everyone filed in, with Chris being last. On the way down, he gave directions.

"As soon as get off, to our right will be Genetics Lab 003. To our left will be the Main Lab." Chris traced his finger along the path he had picked. "Before we get to lab 001, we turn right. This hall will take us to a left turn. It then continues past Labs 002, 003, the Computer Lab, and the Weapons Locker. At the end, it turns left again. The second door on the right is what we want. This path will take us around the Hunter pens, avoiding them altogether. This is a straight coarse. We should be in and out in a few minutes."

"Are there any guards we should worry about?" Jill asked.

"There's a security lounge just before the main security room. We'll clear that as we go by it. We'll also have to hit the security office and see if we can't get the security card we need off of whoever's working there. With our luck, the Hunters will have done it for us. We just have to kill them."

"How many of these things are down here?" Claire asked her brother.

"From the looks of this floor plan, there are three pens. Each one looks like it can hold five, so we could have fifteen down there, less if the guards killed any of them."

"In that case, it's time for Hunter 101." Barry said. "First they're fast. Second, avoid their claws. Third, shot them in the head. It's the fastest way to kill them."

The elevator came to a stop. The door opened, and Jill and Carlos took point again. When they had checked, everyone got off. The floor was the same as the first floor. The only difference seemed to be that the door to the Genetics Lab 003 had a card reader next to it. Everyone drew their weapons, ready to face any Hunters stalking the halls.

"Here." Chris handed his MP5 to Barry. He then drew his shotgun from his back holster. He pumped the handle once and started down the hall. "Let's go."

Ahead the team could see a set of double doors at the end of the hall. This was the main lab. Chris had said that there was a hall before this, and he was right as they came up on it. Chris peered around the corner. He signaled that it was clear. The team walked down the hall. It was plain, with no doors along the walls. Quickly approaching the corner, they stopped as Chris signaled Jill to check it out. She looked to see nothing there, except the bodies of two dead guards on the floor.

"Chris, I think we've got trouble." She said, waving for him to come over.

Chris moved up to Jill. He leaned around her and looked at the bodies. She felt safe with Chris next to her, hoping that she was wrong. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Jill?" Chris asked. He had heard her breath in.

She thought up a lie quickly. "It's just that this reminds me of the Spencer Estate, that's all."

"Yeah, well, at least we know what's out here. We better check those bodies for anything we could use."

Chris called for the others to move. As the group came around the corner, they saw the corpses on the ground. They passed the door to Lab 002 and came to a junction. Leon knelt down for a closer look. One man had his throat ripped out, his eyes still frozen in terror. The other had been gutted, what was left of his intestines hanging out of the gaping hole in his stomach. Both their weapons looked empty. They must have ran out of ammo.

"From the way theses guys are laying, they must have been firing at something coming from that direction." Leon pointed down the hall to his left.

"That hall runs in front of the Main Lab and goes to the Hunter pens. If these guards were shooting at Hunters, the things had to come from that direction." Chris said.

"I think you're right." Barry said. He had spotted three bodies on the floor a few feet away. They were dark green and looked like they had been running at the men. Greenish blood was spattered on the floor and walls of the coriander. "From the way things look, we have three less to deal with."

"But where are the ones that killed the guards?" Carlos said. Suddenly, a high pitched scream filled the halls. Everyone started to search for the source of the sound. It seemed to come from everywhere.

"You just had to ask, didn't you Carlos." Claire scolded.

"Oh no." Rebecca froze as she saw two Hunters come around the corner the team had just come from. Their red eyes reflecting in the low light. Their claws were still dripping with blood, signifying that they had just killed. The monsters let out a high war cry before they began to run at the group, strong muscles pushing them along.

"BECKY, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, SHOOT!" Jill yelled.

Rebecca raised her grenade launcher at the charging creatures. After finding out about the Hunters, Becky had loaded flame rounds into her launcher. "Take this." She fired a round at the left one. It let out a scream as it was knocked back. It thrashed around wildly as its chest and stomach burst into flames before finally laying still.

The second Hunter leapt, its powerful legs launching it down the hall. It landed right in front of Rebecca. She ducked as it almost beheaded her with a swipe from its razor-sharp claws. She looked up as it stared at her; its face seemed to have a grin as it raised its claw. Becky watched as it suddenly looked up to a clicking noise, then as its head exploded seconds later. She shielded her face as blood, bone, and brain tissue rained on her. The Hunters headless body fell backwards as blood spurted from its neck. Rebecca looked back to see Carlos standing with his Desert Eagle drawn, its barrel smoking.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." He replied. "That was a great shot you had too." He smiled as he winked at her. Becky couldn't help but giggle as she stood up, brushing parts of the Hunter's head off of her body.

"I think you should save that for later. We've got another one." Claire saw a Hunter at the far end of the hall. It made a pitched scream, trying to intimidate its opponents.

"More like three." Jill said. Two more were standing next to the door to the Computer Lab. They both roared, as if they were answering the other's call.

Chris began to direct the team. "We've got hostels, one at nine o'clock and two at twelve o'clock. Leon, Barry, who guys take the one at nine. Jill and I got the ones at twelve. Carlos, you, Claire, and Becky make sure we don't have any on our six. Let's take them out."

Leon drew his Custom Western and pumped it quickly. Barry pulled his Colt and took aim. The Hunter sprinted at them, covering the distance quickly. Barry kept his sights on the creature. He waited until it passed the other fallen Hunters before he aimed low and fired. The round hit the Hunters right knee, shattering the kneecap. It fell forward and rolled across the floor. It stopped in front Leon, who had followed its path. He looked down at the thing before firing almost point-blank into its chest. The Hunter was sent skidding back a few feet before it stopped, dead.

Chris and Jill, meanwhile, had their Hunters to contend with. Jill readied her MP5 as Chris held his Remington at his side.

"Just like old times, right Chris." Jill said.

"Just like old times." He said.

They both began to walk towards the Hunters. Both weren't scared of the beasts in front of them. They had battled enough of those freaks to know how to kill them. The couple stopped in front of the door that read Lab 003, their eyes narrowing on their targets, their faces grim. The Hunters started towards their prey, walking methodically, as if picking the right moment to attack. Suddenly, they both stopped and crouched down to jump.

"Like hell you will." Chris muttered. He brought the shotgun up and fired, catching one of the creatures by surprise. It was knocked back, its throat catching a load of buckshot. Jill quickly brought the wounded monster down with a short burst from her gun. The second one rushed Jill and Chris as its partner fell. It leapt between the two ex-S.T.A.R.S. members, dividing its attackers. Chris dodged a claw as Jill pumped some rounds from her Berretta into its back. The Hunter whirled around. Jill jumped back, but not before its claw grazed her midsection. Chris looked to see Jill clutch her stomach. He slammed the butt of his shotgun into the Hunter's back. The beast turned and swung. Chris ducked as he pulled his Colt. He aimed up and fired. The bullet entered the Hunter's chin and exited the top of its head. Blood and brains erupted from the hole as the monster swayed and fell over. Chris ran over to Jill.

"Are you hurt bad." There was concern in his voice.

Jill lifted up her torn shirt. Blood began to slowly seep from a thin line across her stomach. "It's just a scratch. I've had worse." She pointed to a scar on the right side of her abdomen. "I'll be fine." She looked into his eyes, smiling at the fact he had saved her again. He returned her gaze and managed a weak smile. The moment was broken by Barry's frantic voice.

"JESUS JILL, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Jill turned to Barry. "I'm fine. The Hunters are a different story."

"Let's go. Those Hunters came from the security office." Chris' face had changed back to a serious one. "Three were killed by the guards, so far we've killed five. That makes eight. Hopefully those were the only ones left. Let's pick it up."

"Wait a minute." Rebecca said. "I think I should patch up Jill." She quickly pulled out some first-aid spray and some gauze. "This will sting a little." Jill grit her teeth as Becky sprayed the cut and wrapped the gauze around Jill's waist. "That'll do for now."

"Thanks Rebecca. I don't know what we would do without you." Jill said.

"Don't mention it Jill, I'm just doing my job." She replied. Jill's encouragement combined with Carlos' comment made her feel better. 'I guess I don't have to prove myself. I just have to be part of the team.' She thought to herself.

The group walked pass the dead Hunter and rounded the corner. They stopped when they found another body. The guard's arm had been sheared off at the elbow, the hand still gripping the gun it held. The body had a deep stab wound through the heart. Parts of the corpse were eaten.

"Well, it looks like the Hunters you two just wasted had a last meal." Carlos said to Jill. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll check the Security Office." Chris said. "Leon, Carlos, watch our backs. Jill and Barry, check the lounge. Claire, take Rebecca and go clear anyone or anything away from the Main Security Room. Make it fast."

Leon nodded and ran to the corner with Carlos. Claire and Rebecca headed to the Main Security Room, turning into the hall across from it. Jill stood ready while Barry opened the door to the lounge.

"Shit." Barry gasped when he saw the room.

"What is..." Jill didn't finish her question. She almost turned white from the scene before her. The bodies of four men dotted the room. One was sprawled on a poor table, his heart ripped out. One was face down, reaching for a gun. Parts of his spinal column protruding from his back. Another lay in a chair against the right side of the room. He had been decapitated, his head lay in his lap. On the left side of the lounge was a small kitchen. A pair of legs stuck out from behind the counter, still twitching. Jill had seen some nasty things, but this topped them all.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Barry said. He couldn't take this either.

Jill started to say something, but froze when two Hunters rose from behind the counter. Intestines hung from ones mouth, while the other held an arm in its claws. Jill and Barry had obviously disturbed them as they were feeding. The one Hunter dropped the arm it had and leapt onto the counter. Barry didn't waste any time shooting it with his Colt. He fired two shots, hitting the creature in the gut and then in the heart. It toppled backwards off the counter. Its counterpart watched, then turned its attention to Jill. It opened its mouth, allowing the intestines to fall out. It then leapt to the pool table. The monster hissed at her. She responded by blowing its face off with a burst from her MP5. Once it hit the floor she turned to Barry.

"Let's leave this morgue." She said.

"You got it." Barry turned and held the door for Jill.

Chris stepped into the office. He closed the door and looked at the desk. It appeared to be covered in blood.

"Great."

Suddenly, a Hunter poked its head up from behind the desk. Its mouth was covered in blood. It let out a screech before it leapt at Chris. Chris aimed his shotgun and waited for the abomination to almost reach him before he shot it. The thing was sent flying back. It landed on the desk, the wood splintering from the impact. He had an evil grin as he walked over to it. He stared into its eyes for a second, seeing fear.

"How does it feel to be scared." He asked. His grin turned a scowl before blowing its head off. He looked at the body of the once security chief. Chris quickly searched the corpse, pulling an ID card from a pocket. "Bingo."

Chris emerged from the office just as Barry was closing the lounge door. 

"Well," Chris said, "What did you find?"

"Four dead guards and two Hunters, also dead." Barry said. "What about you?"

"I found this." Chris held up the card. "Jill, get the others."

Jill nodded and ran towards Leon and Carlos. 

Chris turned to Barry. "Let's get the girls." He just finished when they both heard some explosions and screeches come from the girls' direction. Chris heard one of them yell "Damn." He recognized it as Claire's voice and took off. He nearly plowed into her as she rounded the corner.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"LOOK!" Claire shouted, pointing to a green stain on her jacket. "This will never come out. My jacket's ruined."

He felt like smacking her in the back of her head. "Claire, you scared the hell out of me. I thought you were hurt."

"Believe me Chris," She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a right bend in the hall, "They didn't have a chance to hurt us."

Chris saw Becky standing by the bodies of four Hunters. Two were burning from the flame rounds they were hit with. The other two had gaping holes were their innards had been. "We smoked them all." Becky said, a big grin on her face.

"Good job. I got the card, let's set this place to blow and get out." Chris said as he walked back to the Main Security Room. He got to it just as Leon, Jill, Barry, and Carlos reached him.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"Nothing." Chris took the ID card and ran it through the card reader. The red light turned green as the door unlocked. "Stay out here and cover this room." He walked in and approached the console at the back of the room. He tapped a key on the keyboard. A screen can up with an option.

ACTIVATE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE YES/NO?

Chris hit the Y key. He then followed the directions on the screen. When he had gone through the steps, another option appeared.

WARNING, SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE CANNOT BE STOPPED ONCE ACTIVATED. PROCEED YES/NO?

Chris hit the Y key one more time. A female voice came over the floor. "Fifteen minutes until detonation. Please evacuate the facility."

"We have to move now." Chris said, exiting the room. Everyone took off down the hall. They followed the same path they took before. They ran passed the dead bodies that rested on the floor. They soon reached the elevator in a few minutes. Chris hit the button. The doors opened and everyone piled in. The elevator arrived at the first floor. No one wasted any time getting off.

"Ten minutes until detonation. Please evacuate the facility."

Everyone broke into a mad dash down the hall. Carlos and Leon lead the pack as Chris and Jill took up the rear. They reached the power box intersection, making a hard right. Rebecca turned to say something to Barry when she screamed. Everyone turned to see a Hunter standing at the far end of the hall.

"Get out of here." Chris commanded. "I'll take care of this one."

The others began to sprint to the door they entered the building through. Jill turned to watch Chris. She didn't like what she saw.

Chris pumped the shotgun and turned around. He saw the Hunter coming right at him, clearing the distance with a mighty leap. It landed in front of him and backhanded him into the wall. Chris fell forward, his shotgun knocked from his hands. He dropped to his stomach, disorientated from his head hitting the concrete wall. He pulled himself to the Hunter's feet, looking up at it. The beast reared back a claw to strike a death-blow.

"Do it." Chris said, daring the Hunter to kill him.

"No." 

Chris saw the Hunter looked up, and then watched as its head exploded. He looked over his shoulder to see Jill standing with his Remington in her hands.

"The hell are you doing here?" He asked.

She ran up to him. "Saving you." She replied as she tried to help him up.

"Get out of here. Do waste your time with me." He pushed her away from him. "Leave me."

"Fine." Jill got up and started to turn. She waited until he looked away before bringing the butt of the Remington crashing into the back of his head, knocking him out cold. "Sorry, but I'm taking you with me, whether you want to or not."

"Jesus Jill, why did you do that?" Barry said, running up to her.

"I had to. It's the only way to get him out of here. He almost let the Hunter kill him."

They were interrupted by the female voice. "Five minutes till detonation. Please evacuate the facility."

"We don't have much time. We have to get him out of here." Jill had tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright, get going, I'll catch up." Barry grabbed Chris and threw his unconscious form over his shoulder. "The shit I go through for you Chris." He groaned as he ran for the door.

"What happened to my brother." Claire asked as Jill and Barry came flying out the door.

"No time to talk." Jill said. "We have to move now." 

The team took off into the woods. They reached the copter as the building exploded behind them. The shockwave forced everyone to the ground. They covered their eyes as dust rushed at them. Jill looked back to see a gigantic fireball shoot up into the sky.

"I say we get out of here." Barry said. Everyone agreed and got in the helicopter. Barry and Carlos climbed into the cockpit while the rest of the party climbed in the back. They took the same seats they sat in on the trip to the factory. The only exception was Chris. He was laying on the bench, his head in Jill's lap. She stared into his face while the others looked on.

"Hey Jill." Barry said from the cockpit. "What do you think Chris will be pissed at more, the fact that you saved his life, or that you nailed him with his gun?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Jill said, running her hand through his hair. "All I know is that someday, he'll thank me for this."

The copter flew towards home base, leaving behind a flaming crater that was once an Umbrella factory.

Author's Comments: Take about brutal. You may be asking yourself two questions right now. What the hell was Chris talking about with nine o'clock, twelve o'clock? And why were there sixteen Hunters when Chris said there were fifteen? First, in any branch of the military, direction is referred to by using the position of the numbers on a clock. Twelve o'clock means straight ahead, three o'clock is to the right. Six o'clock is behind. Nine o'clock is left. If an enemy is at eleven o'clock that means the enemy is ahead and to the left. Second, Chris said that there COULD be fifteen. He didn't know how many there would be, he guessed. Who knows, the Hunters could have made it to all the floors. My suggestion, don't think about it. Well, Jill kept her promise to herself, she didn't let Chris kill himself. Sure it took a blow to the back of the noggin to do it, but he's still alive. Guess Jill can be as stubborn as Chris. Also, I put in that little romantic scene to show that Chris still cares about Jill. Hell, that scene just happened. I didn't intend on writing that, it just sort of came out. Basically, I make this stuff up as I go along. Don't worry, like always I'll make sure it plays into what happens later. I seem to have a gift for doing this. Enough bragging, time to see what happens next.

Get ready for a storm, and I'm not talking about the ones that knock out your power. Jill may have saved Chris' ass, but don't think he'll be happy about it. Chris finally shatters and does something no one thought he'd ever do. Find out what it is in the next part of RE Armageddon: Part 2, Chapter 7- Storm of the Heart.


	7. Storm of the Heart

Disclaimer: All character, places, and creatures from Resident Evil are the property of Capcom. This story and any characters, places, or creatures that I create are my property. Simple as that, I hope.

# Resident Evil: Armageddon

## Part II- Hands of Fate

### Chapter 7- Storm of the Heart

Written by: Striker

The helicopter landed at theS.T.A.R.S. base. Ark ran out of the front door, hunting rifle in hand. It was quarter to seven and getting dark out. The spotlight hooked up to the side of the building illuminated the copter as the passengers climbed out. Ark only saw six get out. Dread washed over him as he rushed over to check the situation. He got there just in time to see Leon and Barry pull Chris out the door. "What happened to him?" Ark asked.

"You were right. This fool did try to get himself killed. He damn near did it too if Jill didn't go back for him." Barry said.

"Let's get him inside." Ark pointed at the dark clouds beginning to form in the sky. "We're suppose to get one hell of a storm, and I don't think we want to be out here when it starts to pour."

"Why do I get the feeling none of us are going to get any sleep tonight." Carlos said quietly to Rebecca. She responded by elbowing him in the side.

Barry put Chris back over his shoulder and headed for the house. The others started to follow, but Ark pulled Jill aside.

"Exactly what did he do?"

Jill looked at the ground. "He was fighting a Hunter and it knock him into a wall. Then he told that thing to kill him."

"When did this happen?"

"Just as we were leaving the factory."

"Then that means that maybe he wasn't planning on dying. He just saw an opportunity and tried to take it."

"That wasn't the worse part. When I went to save him, he told me to leave him there. He wouldn't even let me help him up."

"Then why is he unconscious?" Ark asked.

"I had to hit him in his head. It was the only way to get him out of there."

"At least now we can help him." Ark and Jill headed for the house. They just reached the porch when the first drops of rain began to fall.

Jill, Barry, Leon, and Sherry sat in the kitchen. The others were in the living room, talking about the mission. Claire had gone upstairs to check on Chris. The storm had gotten worse and worse. The lightning had started around seven-thirty. Barry had ordered the TV to be turned off. Now it was eight, the wind had picked up and the thunder was making everyone cringe each time it came down. Barry had been in many storms like these before. He had gotten out battery powered lanterns and placed them throughout the house. He hoped that the power wouldn't get knocked out. The line to the cabin was fine. It had been run underground so it couldn't be damaged. It was the power line along the main road that was the problem. He figured the last thing he needed was for everyone to be left in the dark.

Claire came down the stairs and took a seat between Sherry and Jill. A bright flash of lightning, followed by a might clasp of thunder, made Sherry clamp onto Claire's arm. Claire ignored it, as she had more pressing matters to contend with. She turned to Jill. "He's still out of it. May be a few more hours till he wakes up."

"Look Claire, I'm sorry for what I did to Chris. Your brother didn't leave me with to many options."

"I just wish you didn't plow into him so hard. He may of gotten brain damage."

"Well excuse me for giving a damn about Chris." Jill said bitterly.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it. Maybe you should have used some of your little sweet talk on him. You said so yourself that he loves you so much. If he did, then why did he decide not to listen to you?"

"Then I'd like to know why you decided to go to Raccoon city. You knew what kind of job he had. You should have known that if Chris didn't call you, he must have had a reason. Why didn't you wait like he wanted you to?"

Claire glared at Jill. "Don't blame all this on me. This is your fault. Maybe if you didn't lead him on and told him the truth from the start, instead of letting him think you had something with Carlos, he wouldn't have given up."

"Why you." Jill couldn't take Claire's attitude anymore. She clenched her fist, ready to give it to Claire.

"Ladies, please." Barry said, trying to keep the peace. "Stop this right now. Trying to blame each other won't solve anything. It'll just give us more problems to deal with."

"That's right," Leon added, "It's pointless to argue over who's fault this is. We're all to blame for not noticing this sooner. Hell Claire, it's my fault you were caught and sent to Rockfort in the first place. I shouldn't have let you leave for Europe in the first place. Also, you complain about how protective you brother is, and here you are doing the same thing."

"What do you mean I'm being like Chris?" Claire asked defensively.

"Just that the whole time we've been here, you've had an eye on Jill. That little comment you said last night and the way you watched Chris like a hawk when he was checking to see how bad Jill was hurt are proof enough. I also saw the look you were giving Jill on the helicopter on the way here. Face it, you don't trust Jill as much as your brother doesn't trust me."

Claire hung her head in defeat. Leon was right, she didn't trust Jill. Maybe she was part to blame. Maybe she should have stayed put. Maybe she should have stayed with Leon.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We've all made mistakes that we regret, but we can't do anything about them. We just have to learn from them." Barry looked out the window. "It's like this storm.It'll blow through and cause a lot of damage. Trees will be knocked down, power lines will be snapped, cars will get into accidents, lightning may even strike a house and set it on fire. In the morning the whole city will look like a disaster area. The place will be a mess. No one will be able to change anything that happens tonight. All they can do tomorrow is pick up the pieces and go on." He turned back to the others. "That's what we have to do right now, go on from here, cause no amount of bickering over who's fault this is will change anything that's already happened."

Everyone sat in silence, listening to the storm outside. Sherry finally turned to Claire. "Claire, I'm sure Chris with be alright."

"I hope so Sherry," Claire said, "I hope so."

Chris slowly opened his eyes. He let out a low groan before he looked around. He was in what looked like his room, laying face down on his bed. "Can't be." He muttered. The last thing he remembered was telling Jill to leave him in the factory, then turning away from her. He then remembered a sharp pain in the back of his head before he blacked out. He touched the back of his head, winching. He still had a headache as he got out of bed. He was a little unsteady at first, but quickly got his balance. He rubbed his eyes and took another look around. Rage filled him when he realized where he was.

Chris stormed out of his room and quickly descended the stairs.

Jill stood up as soon as she saw him. "Chris, you're awake."

Everyone else look at Chris, only to meet his icy glare. His eyes locked onto Jill. He spoke, using the same harsh voice he had used the other night. "I told you to leave me there."

"I wasn't going to let you die. Never leave a partner behind. That's what we were all taught to do. That's what I did, I didn't leave you behind." Jill said, staring Chris right in the eyes.

"Maybe I wanted to die." Chris' voice changed. It was sharp and biting and full of anger. His expression had too. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were full of hate. "Maybe I don't care anymore."

"Why?" Jill asked. "Why did you just give up."

"Because I can't take this anymore. I can't live with the fact that this is all my fault. Because I put this whole thing with Umbrella before everything else, I made everything a mess. If I had stayed like I was suppose to, you wouldn't have been injured, Claire wouldn't have come looking for me, wouldn't have gotten caught, wouldn't have gone through the hell she did, and wouldn't be involved right now. If I had stayed, I could have done something. Instead, I left my friends behind.If I had stayed, all of this wouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have even gotten you and Barry involved. I should have done this myself."

"You can't do this by yourself." Barry said. "And even it you did stay, what makes you think that would have changed anything. Think about what your saying. Just because you did something you regret doesn't mean you should destroy yourself. That's not the way to deal with this."

"And you just have all the answers, do you?" Chris turned and threw open the front door.

"Chris, there's a storm outside." Claire tried to warn him, but her brother paid no attention. She got up as the others came from the living room.

"Don't tell me he's going outside." Ark said. "He'll catch pneumonia out there."

Jill and Claire had already gone out onto the porch. Barry and the others joined them. Chris was standing in the mud, looking at the ground. He was already soaked from the intense rain that was falling. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as his mind was filled with conflict. He didn't know what to do. His thoughts fixed on the one thing Jill had asked. Why? Chris now asked himself that same question.

"Why? Why did I leave? Why didn't I stay ?" He soon found himself questioning everything. "Why did this even happen at all? Why do we have to be involved in this? Why did we all have to suffer? Why couldn't this happen to someone else? Why did this have to happen to us?" Chris felt the anger well up inside his. He could feel the pain and rage he had kept locked in his heart break out. Just then, the sky was filled with a blinding flash of lightning. Chris reared his head and let out a mighty roar, just as an immense boom of thunder came crashing down, shaking the windows of the building, and causing everyone to flinch. All the hurt and sadness, the anger and pain, all the emotions he had kept inside for so many years came pouring out. When he had no more left, his head dropped back down, full of sorrow. His knees buckled and he fell forward. He landed on his knees, mud splattering over his black jeans. His arms hung by his sides as he closes his eyes. "Why?" he muttered to himself. "Why?"

The others watched Chris drop to the ground. They were stunned by what they had seen and heard. No one had any idea what to do. Barry broke the silence.

"This storm is nothing compared to what's going on in that poor man's heart. I guess he finally cracked." 

"I've seen this before." Ark said. "If he didn't lose it then, he's lost it now. He needs our help more than ever. We just have to be there for him."

"Then I'll go." Barry said. He went into the house and opened the hall closet. He pulled out a blue, plastic umbrella and headed out side. He approached Chris, who looked like he was on the verge of breaking into tears. Barry stood on Chris' left, holding the large umbrella over both of them"Chris." He got no answer. "Chris, I know what you're going through. During all the shit we've been through, for a long as I've known you, you've kept all your feelings to yourself. Even when we were still with the S.T.A.R.S., even when it looked like you had opened up to the others, I knew you still kept you true feelings to yourself. You can't do that Chris, no one can. You tried to be as strong as a rock, but even stone cracks and breaks. From what I just saw, it looks like all those feelings you've been running from have finally caught up, and you have been running for so long that you don't know how to deal with them."

Chris was getting angry. Barry had hit a soft spot. His face became filled with anger as he brought his left arm up and slammed his elbow into Barry's side. "Leave me alone." He growled. "You have no idea what the hell I'm going through, so don't think you know what I should do."

Barry had taken the blow. He clutched his side and ignored the pain that shot through his body. "I may not know everything, but I do know this. Right now you don't have that many friends. In fact, the only ones that matter the most are watching us. So far your actions are alienating them. If you kept pushing them away, soon you will have no one. And when that happens, you will be alone, just like when I first met you. So before you go making any decision, you better think about your friends first." Barry dropped the umbrella next to Chris. He then walked back to the house.

"Should I go try to talk him into coming inside?" Jill asked.

"No." Barry said, still clutching his side. "He won't listen to anyone. Besides, I think I hit a nerve. He's fighting his emotions, and loosing. We just have to wait until he calms down."

"Look." Sherry said, pointing to Chris.

Chris slowly stood up. He turned and headed to the house. Everyone moved out of his way. He had a solemn look on his face as he passed them. Without saying anything, he climbed the stairs and headed for his room. Jill walked to the base of the stairs, the others following. They heard the door close, followed by the sound of wet, muddy clothes hitting the ground. They then heard Chris climb into bed. The next sound they heard shocked them all, the sound of Chris softly crying.

Jill quietly opened Chris' door. Everyone else had gone to bed. Chris had stopped a half hour ago, signifying that he had fallen asleep. She slowly approached the bed. Chris was laying on his side, his cheeks red from the tears. In the whole time she had known Chris, he had rarely shown weakness. Now he lay before her, his heart broken. How long had he held those feelings inside of him? How long had he struggled to keep them from getting out? She didn't know. All she knew was that he needed her more than ever. "I'll never leave you Chris. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side." She leaned over and gently kissed him on his cheek. She then quietly left, looking back before closing the door.

Claire slowly woke up. She sat up in her bed, letting her hair hang over her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read nine. "Good, at least the power didn't go out."

The storm had run its coarse, the sound of birds chirping filling the morning air. Claire wasn't sure when the storm had finished. She had fallen asleep around ten. The storm was still going strong, but the lightning had died down. She now climbed out of bed. She didn't even bother to put her hair in its usual pony-tail. If anyone found that strange, so what. "I better check on my brother. Maybe I can convince him to eat something." Chris hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. She was sure he'd be hungry. She opened her door and walked to Chris' room. She stopped at the balcony, however, when she heard a sound from downstairs. It was the sound of heavy sobbing. Only one thought came to her mind. "CHRIS!"

She ran down the stairs and stopped at the doorway. There was Chris, sitting at the table in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He was hunched over with his arms folded on the table. He had tears falling down his face and landing on the table. Small puddles had formed, showing that he had been here for some time. The others were coming out of their rooms, alarmed by Claire's voice. One by one they followed Chris' sobs to the kitchen, surprised by the scene before them. 

"Chris." Claire said. "How long have you been here?"

Chris turned to look at her. He wiped the tears from his bloodshot eyes. "Long enough to make up my mind."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Claire was worried about her brother's frame of mind. He didn't look he could make rational decisions at this point in time.

"Barry was right. I tried to ignore my feelings. I had to. Ever since our parents died, I swore I'd never let you see me be scared or sad. I had to be strong. I had to take care of you by myself. After mom and dad died I just closed off my emotions. I did for so many years." Chris' voice was shaky and broken, not like last night, when it had been filled with rage. He looked like a different person from the night before. "I managed to keep them locked away until all this. I thought I had found a new home in Raccoon. I almost began to feel again. But after that mansion, I lost everything. I stopped feeling again, using this whole crusade against Umbrella as a way to run from my emotions. But after I rescued you from Antarctica, I found it harder to run. I started to feel all this guilt. And now that we're all together and after all I've heard, it just got to me. I had hid for so long that I didn't know how to deal with all my feelings. And after yesterday, I've come to the only decision that will be the best for all of us. I'm leaving."

"What? You can't leave." Barry said. "Give me one good reason why you should."

"Because you don't need me." Chris answered.

"Of coarse we need you." Leon said. "You're the only one who knows what Umbrella is planning. You can't just split, we wouldn't know what to do."

"You're wrong. You don't need someone like me. You've all survived for months without me. Besides, I'm a liability. I'll just jeopardize the situation. You don't need someone who's an emotional wreak. It's better if I just go."

"You can't go." Jill said. "In the factory you were giving orders like a natural. We need you to lead us just like you did in that factory. Your sister also needs you. More importantly, I need you."

Chris stood up. "I've made my decision. I'm leaving, and nothing you say will change my mind." With that, Chris walked passed the team and continued up the stairs.

"This is just great." Carlos said. "We got to do something. We just can't let him walk out of here."

"We won't." Barry said. "I'm not about to let him make the biggest mistake of his life."

"I'm just worried about him and what he's thinking." Claire said.

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"Because Becky, for as long as I can remember, I never saw him cry. With the way he was now, I'm afraid of what he might do."

Author's Comments: How was that for drama. Chris has reached the breaking point. Now that he's snapped, what will happen next. There's also dissension in the ranks. Claire and Jill were ready to tear each other apart. I like a good cat-fight, but that one would probably be to the death. I also thought that the storm connection to not only Chris' internal struggle, but to the whole situation were everyone is questioning their actions, was a nice little device to use. The comparisons worked out quite nicely. Time to see what's up next.

In the next chapter, a decision will be made, one that will affect the whole story! Chris has chosen to leave the group. Now, each of his friends will try to persuade him not to go. Can they stop him, or will this be Chris' final goodbye. Find out in RE Armageddon: Part 2, Chapter 8- Resolution.


	8. Resolution

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil. I just decided to play god with the characters for my amusement and yours. Enjoy.

# Resident Evil: Armageddon

## Part II- Hands of Fate

### Chapter 8- Resolution

Written by: Striker

Chris hastily stuffed his clothes into the bags he had set on the bed. The sooner he left this place, the better. They didn't need him. He would just get in the way, slow them down. They had wanted him to stay, to lead them. How? How could he be the leader? He was in no condition to even be fighting in this war. "I have enough problems without having to worry about their safety." He zipped the last bag closed and shouldered it. He looked around the room before his eyes rested on the bag then contained the necklace he had bought for Jill. He set down what he was carrying and zipped open the side pouch on the smaller bag. He took out the long case and opened it. He looked at the necklace, studded with rubies and diamonds, for a few seconds before snapping the case shut. He placed it on his pillow, knowing that Jill would later find it. He knew she would never wear it, and it would break her heart whenever she looked at it. "Someday you'll fine someone else and forget about me." He walked over to the dresser and picked up his wallet, putting it into his left-hand pocket. He then noticed a small pin, his wings. It was proof that he could fly. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing the pin and shoving it into his right-hand pocket. Chris picked up the three bags he had packed, and walked out of the room.

The others had changed and were waiting for Chris at the bottom of the stairs. Their plan was simple. Each of them would talk to him and try to convince him not to leave. That would be the easy part, getting him to listen would be much harder. Ark heard the door shut and decided to try his luck first. He sprinted up the stairs and met Chris as he was turning away from the room.

"Chris, you're making a big mistake. I've seen this happen to other people. Walking away won't fix your problem; it'll just make it worse. I should know, this happened to one of my best friends."

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Carl. It was just after Raccoon City was destroyed. He was given the task of finding out why the government had to blow up the city. He tried, but he couldn't get a straight answer from Umbrella. After a while he just gave up. He wanted to know why so many people had to die. The fact that he didn't know finally got to him. He just gave up. According to him, what was the point of continuing with the case if he couldn't do anything? The next day he left. It was a week later that he called me. He asked for help, and we talked it out. If he hadn't of come back, we may never have known about the survivors, we may never had talked to Leon, and we may never had found out the truth."

"Get to the point Ark. What are you trying to say?" Chris asked.

"What I'm saying is that maybe you should think about the consequences of what your about to do. Walking away won't fix your problem; it'll just make it worse. You say this is for the good of the team, but in reality you're ruining everything. Now I don't know exactly what will happen, but I do know this. If you leave, you will be hurting a lot of people who care very much about you. Think about that."

"Nice try, but it didn't work. Now get out of my way." Chris stepped around Ark and continued to the stairs. Carlos, who had just heard the end of Ark's speech, stopped him.

"He's right Chris." Carlos said. "You will be hurting a lot of people. And you know who you will be hurting the most? Jill. Ever since we escaped from Raccoon she has been looking over half of Europe for you. How do you repay her, you walk out on her. Now tell me why you're going to do that to her."

"Because she deserves someone better than me. She doesn't need to be with a jerk like me. Besides, it's been to long. I'm sure you two have feelings for each other by now."

"There's one little problem with you assumption, Chris. She doesn't want me she wants you. Jill and I are just friends. I figured that out a long time ago. Yeah, I care about her, but I know her heart already belonged to you. I know this because in her room is a picture of you two. It's probably sitting on her dresser right now. She found it when we searched the last place she knew you were at. Almost every day since then, she's stared at that picture. You're the one she loves, and right now she needs you to be here for her."

"How can I be here for her when I can't even deal with my own problems?" Chris asked.

"Simple, you let her help you. Maybe by working this out together, you can help each other. She's been through the same hell as you. I think she's even had the same doubts you're having now. Believe me, I've seen other soldiers go through the same thing that's happening to you. Most of the time, they didn't have a chance. You do. All you have to do is stay here and let Jill help you face your problem. You leave you'll devastate her. Stay, for her sake."

"You don't understand. I'm leaving for her sake. Don't worry; she's strong. She'll get over me and find someone else." Chris put his hand on Carlos' left shoulder. "Just take care of her for me." Chris began to descend the stairs.

"You know Chris, after all the things she's told me about you, I never thought you would be the one to loose it."

Chris looked back at Carlos. "Don't believe what you here, sometimes people are wrong." He continued down the stairs, leaving Carlos defeated. Carlos turned to Ark, who had the same depressed look.

"From the way things are going, it may take an act of God to stop him." Ark said.

Chris got to the bottom of the stairs. He was about to head for the front door when Rebecca came running from the living room. 

"Wait Chris, you can't leave." She grabbed onto his arm and looked at him pleadingly. "I know. I did the same thing your going to do. I left my friends, and it felt bad. Every day I felt so guilty that I couldn't take it anymore. I missed you guys so much. I know what I did was wrong and now I just want to make up for it. Don't leave, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Rebecca, you left because you were scared. You didn't want to face Umbrella anymore. I understand what you were going through. I don't blame you at all. You were trained to be a medic and a biochemist. You shouldn't have had to go through that experience. I'm leaving because you don't need me around. I'll just cause trouble for all of you. I've done enough damage already. I'm sorry, but I can't stay."

"Maybe you're scared."

Chris turned around to see Leon staring him in the face. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Leon replied. "Maybe you're scared of facing your problems. Maybe you don't what to. You said it yourself; you've gone on for so long hiding from your emotions that you don't know how to deal with them. Or maybe you're hiding from your past. You know that if you face this thing you'll have to relive all the bad shit that's happened to you. You're not running from your feelings, you're running from the past. The only thing is that facing those bad memories is the only way you'll beat this. You're not the only one to have bad things happen to them, we all have. The only difference is that most of us have gotten over what happened. Now you have to, but running isn't going to do anything."

"Of all the people here I thought that you would be the only one happy to see me go."

"Why should I?" Leon asked puzzled at what Chris just said.

"When I'm gone, there's no one to get between you and my sister. Don't try to fool me. I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen how close your getting. You should be telling me to get out so you can move right in on her."

Leon was outraged by Chris' accusation. "I can't believe you just said that. If you think I'm trying to take advantage of Claire because of what happened to her, you're wrong. I'm helping her deal with her lose, just like you should be."

Chris cocked his head. "And what makes you think you can help her?"

"Because I lost someone too. I'm going through the same thing she is. I know what it's like to have someone you care about die right in your arms. Hell, I'm still trying to get over that too. And since we're talking about Claire, the last thing she needs now is her brother walking out on her. She lost Steve; she doesn't need to loose you. She needs you right now."

No she doesn't. Seems like you've done a good job of taking my place. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." Chris was starting to get frustrated. Everyone was making this more difficult than it had to be. His mood didn't change when he got to the porch to see Barry waiting for him. "Make this quick. My patience is running thin."

Barry was leaning against one of the post with his arms crossed. He didn't look too pleased. "Mine is too. Have you listened to anything anybody has said to you? Do you even care? I never thought I would ever say this to you, but your acting like an idiot."

"I should kick your ass right now for saying that."

"What will that accomplish, nothing." Barry said. "It'll just be another thing you will regret. And just like the shot you gave me last night, you won't be able to take it back. Like I told the others last night, you can't change the past. No one can, no matter how hard they try. If all of this is because you feel bad for leaving for Europe without us, get over it. We're all made mistakes. We all feel guilty about what we've done. I feel horrible about having to betray you, Jill, and Becky at that damn mansion. Do you see me moping around about it? No, because I know that's in the past. The only thing I can do is to try to make up for what I've done. The past is just that, the past. The only thing you can do is learn from it, and then go on. The sooner you stop looking back at what has already happened, and start looking to the future, the easier it will be to get on with your life."

"You think you know everything, huh? You think it will be as simple as that?"

"I never said it would be easy. I just said it would help. Now the way I see it, you've got two things you can do. You can stay here and work out your problems. Or, you can leave and wonder about what would have happened if you had stayed. Which one will it be? Just remember this, whatever you do will affect not only you, but everyone else as well."

"I've already made up my mind. Nothing you say can change it. So long Barry." Chris walked past his old friend and headed for the dirt road that lead to the highway.

Barry looked towards the door as Jill and Claire came running out. He watched as they ran after Chris. "If you two can't talk some sense into him, no one can."

Claire stopped short and let Jill run by. It was decided that if Chris would listen to anyone, it would be these two. Claire had let Jill try first. If Jill failed, then she would try to convince her brother not to go. "Good luck Jill. You'll need it." She said as Jill approached Chris.

"Wait!" Jill grabbed Chris' shoulder. "I have to talk to you."

Chris spun around, set down his bags, and looked at Jill. "What do you have to say?"

Jill looked him dead in the eye. "Do you know how long I spent looking for you? Three and a half months. Now that I finally found you, I'm not going to loose you again. You know, there have been nights when I wished that I didn't let you leave Raccoon. There were times that I wished that I had told you how I felt. After I got out of Raccoon, the only thing I could think about was finding you. I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"I'm sorry Jill, but this is one fight you can't win. I'm leaving no matter what you say. It's just something I have to do."

"Dammit Chris. Why are you being so stubborn? Why won't you listen to me? I love you so much. That's why I came looking for you. If you love me, then you won't go."

"That's why I am leaving." Chris said, holding Jill's shoulders. "Sometimes the best way to show someone that you love them is to let them go. You deserve someone better than me. Maybe if things were different, we could have been together. Now, it's too late. You've changed, but I'm still who I was when I first joined the S.T.A.R.S. You're better off without me." Chris let go of Jill and looked down.

"You're wrong Chris. You're the only one I want. I don't know what I'd do without you. You have to stay, for me. Don't go and throw our relationship away. We can handle this together, like we did in the past."

Chris looked back up at Jill. "I have to do this by myself. I made this mess, now I have to fix it. Goodbye Jill. Just do one thing for me. Tell Barry to take care of my sister."

"Then remember this. No one will ever take your place in my heart. And if you ever decide to come back, I'll be waiting." Jill gently kissed Chris on the check. She then turned and headed back for the house. She had tears in her eyes as she passed Claire.

Claire watched Jill as she ran into the house. Her head snapped back towards her brother, an angry look on her face. She stormed up to Chris and slapped him on the side of his head.

"What do you do that for?" Chris asked, looking at his sister's scornful face.

"That's for being an idiot. Everyone here is worried about you and you're acting like you just don't care. Jill just ran crying into the house because of you. Rebecca's upset. Barry's mad as hell. Everyone else who thought you were such a great guy are now disappointed. Do you give a shit? Obviously you don't."

"I do Claire."

"That's bullshit. If you really cared you would have listened to what they said to you. You would be thinking about what they said right now. Instead you didn't listen to one word. You know what you're doing? You're rationalizing everything. You're trying to make this sound acceptable not only to us, but yourself as well." 

"No I'm not." Chris could feeling his anger rising. "I'm not making excuses. This is what I have to do. I have to handle this by myself. I have to leave."

"Quit being so fucking selfish." Claire blurted out, startling Chris. "Whatever anyone says, it always ends up going back to you. I this, I that, I, I, I. You're not thinking about us, you're thinking about yourself. Poor little Chris, he's going through a huge crisis. Wake up. You're not the only one who's messed up. I rarely get any sleep at night because I constantly have dreams about Steve. Leon's going through the same damn thing because he lost someone too. Jill's a mess because she finally found you after God knows how long, only to have you brush her off after she told you how she feels for you. Barry is trying to keep peace is this place, Rebecca is trying to make up for her mistakes, Carlos and Ark feel like they don't belong here, and there are three children who lost their parents to Umbrella's monsters. But do you even consider that? No, cause you only care about yourself. Hell, compared to our problems, yours is nothing. It's just too bad that your wallowing in self-pity is making you blind to all this. And all that crap about this being your fault. Let me tell you this, shit happens. You once told me something a long time ago. It was when mom and dad died. I asked you why our parents had to die, and how it was so unfair. You told me that there must have been some reason why it happened. You also told me that life's not fair. Well now I'm telling you that. Life's not fair at all. Everyone here has gone through the same thing you have. We've lost friends, family, homes, and our lives. You're not the only one who's suffered. Oh, and one more thing, what about your promise."

"What promise?" Chris asked.

"The promise you made to our parents. I remember at the funeral how you promised them that you would take care of me as long as you lived. You promised that you would be there when I needed you. Well I need you now. You walk out and you'll break that promise. What was it that you always say? Oh yeah, you never break a promise."

Chris closed his eyes. He had forgotten about the promise he had made to his parents and himself. He had gone up to the caskets and had looked inside. Silently he had made a vow to both of them. He had vowed to always protect Claire, and be there for her. He, however, had completely forgotten his pledge. Now he had to face that fact. "Claire, you're wrong. You don't need me anymore. You don't need me to protect you. You can take care of yourself, and you have Leon now. It would be better for you if I just left. I already had Jill in danger at that damn factory. I don't want to put you in that position either. Goodbye Claire, I'll miss you." With that, Chris picked up his bags and began down the driveway.

Claire was shocked by what her brother had done. "FINE," she yelled after Chris, "JUST WALK AWAY. WALK OUT ON ME. FORGET THAT STUPID PROMISE AND ME. JUST RUN OFF LIKE YOU AWAYS DO. YOU'RE A COWARD CHRIS. I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU ASSHOLE!" Claire couldn't keep from breaking down. She ran back towards the house where the others had come out to watch. Barry stepped off the porch to meet Claire. She crashed into his arms, crying uncontrollably. "I can't believe he left me. Why didn't he listen?"

"I don't know." Barry said. "We just have to hope that he comes to his senses. We have to believe that he will return. He just needs time."

"This may sound cold," Leon said as he put in hand on Claire's shoulder, "But we have more important things to worry about."

"Like Umbrella." Claire said, drying her eyes. "You're right. We have to take down Umbrella. I just hope that my brother doesn't try to fight Umbrella by himself. I don't think I could forgive myself for not stopping him if he did."

Ark spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "We shouldn't beat ourselves up over this. We did what we could. It's up to him now. But like I said to Carlos, it may take an act of God to stop him now."

Chris quickly walked down the dirt road. Claire's last words stabbed at his heart like knives. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe they're all right. Maybe I am just running away.' The words that his now former teammates had said still bounced around in his head. He shook the thoughts out as he planned his next move. He decided to get to the highway. He would then hitch a ride into Atlanta and take a bus to the next city. He knew that Umbrella would be watching the airport, so a bus was his best bet. He would figure out what to do next on the bus.

He had been walking for what he guessed was ten minutes. He had no idea what time it was. It was probably after ten. The sun was just rising over the trees so it may have been later. Chris came to a small rise that curved to the right. As he rounded the bend, he froze. "Holy shit." He murmured. Lying across the road was a massive tree. Chris dropped his bags and walked up to it. It was the biggest tree he had ever seen. It appeared to be over six feet in diameter. Chris was 5'10" and could barely see over it. The tree appeared to go off to the left into heavy brush for about twenty feet. It shot off into the heavy brush to the right for about fifteen feet. "This must have come down last night. We would have heard it fall if it came down this morning." Chris struggled to look through the hole the tree had punched in the brush. "Damn." He saw the stump, or what was left of it. It looked like it had been blown apart, charred pieces of wood scattered around it. This is what the lightning bolt had hit last night. The thunder had covered up the sound of the tree crashing down, and the impact was what caused everything to shake. "This is just great. Now what am I going to do?" Chris stepped back. He couldn't go around it, and he sure as hell couldn't climb over it. He was stuck.

Chris stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to figure out what to do. He felt his Air Force pin and took it out. He stared at it, remembering how he had busted his ass to get it. It was a set of silver wings with a banner reading USAF underneath. He felt proud when he received it. All his training and practice had paid off. However, all that was erased in one moment when he saved his friend Stan. It had been during a ground mission. Chris and Stan were assigned to the unit because they were both excellent shots. Something had gone wrong and they were forced to retreat. Stan caught a bullet in his leg. Against orders, Chris had gone back for him, dragging him to the helicopter. Chris was rewarded for his action by being charged with insubordination. That, coupled with complaints about his attitude and temper, was fixing to get him a dishonorable discharge. Fortunately, his superiors didn't want people thinking that they were punishing him for a heroic act. It was decided that he was to get an honorable discharge and he was allowed to keep his pilots license. He was leaving the base when Stan came up to him. He was on crutches and wasn't very pleased with the thought of being on the shelf for a couple of weeks. Chris never forgot his friend's final words.

"This is bullshit man. They should be giving you a medal instead of kicking you out. If it weren't for you, I'd be toast. Not a lot of guys would risk their ass to save mine. There are not a lot of people like you. I just hope you stay that way. Goodbye buddy. Maybe we'll see each other some day."

Stan was right. Chris thought back to all the times he had backed his teammates up. He had made it a personal rule never to leave a team member behind. He enforced that rule at the Spencer Mansion, where he rescued Jill twice. The first time was when she was locked up. He had gone after Wesker to get the key to her cell. He managed to get it only after a short brawl with Wesker and a short fight with the Tyrant. The second time was on the helipad. He had seen the Tyrant heading straight for Jill, getting ready to run her through with its clawed, left hand. She was frozen with fear and couldn't move. Without even thinking, he had rushed the monster, firing at its head. It had responded by back fisting him in the right side of his rib cage. Lucky for him, Jill and Rebecca got its attention. It gave him the time he needed to get up the rocket launcher Brad had dropped from the copter. He managed to shoot the beast and escape. However, he had paid the price for his bravery with a few busted ribs. The team didn't speak much on the trip back to the station. It was the next day that Jill had thanked him. They were at their desks, preparing the report for the mansion. Their desks were set up so they sat back to back.He could still remember her words when she turned around to speak to him.

_"I didn't get a chance to thank you last night. You saved my life at that hellhole. I thought I was a goner when Wesker locked me up. I can't tell you how happy I was when you got me out of there. I also thought I was dead when that monster tried to kill me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Thanks."_

_ _

_"Hey, We're partners. Besides, you would have done the same for me."_ He had replied. He knew Jill would have saved him had the rolls have been reversed. He had also promised Jill that he would get her out of that cell. He still remembered her smile as they looked into each other's eyes. He swore if Barry hadn't of interrupted them, they would have kissed right there. Claire had the same smile as Jill when he found her in Antarctica. That smile had disappeared after the following battle with Wesker and Alexia Ashford. His sister had thanked him on the plane. 

"Thanks for saving me Chris. I knew you would come for me. I never gave up hope. Steve said I was wrong, but I knew you would never turn your back on me. I just wish we could have saved him."

Claire had drifted off to sleep shortly after, exhausted by the hard battle. Chris could only think about his friends and how they were doing. It was after Antarctica that he had started to break down. It seemed to him that every time he saved someone, it cost him something. Now his mind was going back to one phrase. _"I knew you would never turn your back on me."_

_ _

Now it seemed he was doing the opposite. He was turning his back on his sister. In fact, he was turning his back on everyone. Jill, Barry, Rebecca, even the other people who were trying to help. It seemed that he would always help others. But when they wanted to help him, he wouldn't let them. The more he thought about it, the more his friends' words keep resounding inside his brain.

"Walking away won't fix your problem; it'll just make it worse."

_ _

"What I'm saying is that maybe you should think about the consequences of what your about to do. Walking away won't fix your problem; it'll just make it worse."

_ _

"You're the one she loves, and right now she needs you to be here for her."

"Simple, you let her help you. Maybe by working this out together, you can help each other."

"You know Chris, after all the things she's told me about you, I never thought you would be the one to loose it."

"Don't leave, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Maybe you're scared of facing your problems."

"You're not running from your feelings, you're running from the past."

"And since we're talking about Claire, the last thing she needs now is her brother walking out on her. She lost Steve; she doesn't need to loose you."

"I never thought I would ever say this to you, but your acting like an idiot."

"You can't change the past. No one can, no matter how hard they try."

"The past is just that, the past. The only thing you can do is learn from it, and then go on. The sooner you stop looking back at what has already happened, and start looking to the future, the easier it will be to get on with your life."

"You're the only one I want. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're rationalizing everything. You're trying to make this sound acceptable not only to us, but yourself as well."

"Quit being so fucking selfish."

"You're not the only one who's messed up."

"I remember at the funeral how you promised them that you would take care of me as long as you lived. You promised that you would be there when I needed you. Well I need you now."

The thoughts kept hitting him like tidal waves, crashing over his brain. Now, for the first time, he began to think they were right. Other thoughts had now forced their way into his mind. He remembered something that Barry had said the first day he was here.

"That's the past Chris. You can't keep looking back to it. You have to think about the future."

"Maybe he's right." Chris said. "Maybe I should try to move on. Maybe they're all right."

Claire's stinging words came back to him. "FINE, JUST WALK AWAY. WALK OUT ON ME. FORGET THAT STUPID PROMISE AND ME. JUST RUN OFF LIKE YOU AWAYS DO. YOU'RE A COWARD CHRIS. I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"DAMMIT!" He slammed the tree with his left palm. He was a coward. All his life he had faced every challenge head on. The only exception was his own feelings. Now that he had to, he had chickened out. His friends had wanted to help, but he pushed them away, even his sister. Maybe he should turn back. "Do they want me back? They probably hate me now." He moaned. 

As if to answer, another memory hit him. "Then remember this. No one will ever take your place in my heart. And if you ever decide to come back, I'll be waiting."

"Jill." Chris' hand dropped of the tree. Jill wanted him back. Even though he had hurt her, she still loved him. He still loved her too. "I shouldn't have left her. I shouldn't have left any of them. Why didn't I see this sooner? Why now?"

Then he remembered what Claire had said, about his answer to why their parents had died. "There must be a reason why it happened." He said to himself. He suddenly realized whom he had learned that from. He was nine years old and his father had walked into his room and asked him a strange question.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm asking you because my father, your grandfather, asked me that when I was your age. I reacted just like you, so I'll explain. Most people think that fate is some force that determines what we do or how we act. But my father thought it was more than that. According to him, fate has a certain destiny planned for each of us, like a path. It therefore acts as a guide, occasionally nudging us back on that path if we stray to far off it. Fate also presents us with challenges to see if we deserve the destiny planned for us. It's kind of like a test. If we pass a certain test, we continue on the path. If we fail, our destiny changes. Usually we only get on shot, but sometimes we get a second chance."

"How do you know you have another shot?"

"Simple, fate gives you a sign. It may be something someone says, something that happens to you, or even feelings you get. Fate has its ways of reminding us what destiny it has planned for us all. We just have to notice those signs. Remember, there is not such thing as coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes we don't find out why till much later in life. And all the tests fate puts us through prepares us for the trials ahead. So, do you believe in fate?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why are you asking me now?"

"Because, I think that fate has big plans for you. You're a strong boy, and I know you will do big things in the future. Besides, I thought you might find this interesting. Now get ready, we're going out to eat tonight."

His father had left the room after that. Chris had thought about that talk for a long time. He had stopped thinking about it some time ago. Now, he began to understand what his father had meant. "Everything happens for a reason. There is no such thing as coincidence. That means that this is…" A test. It suddenly hit him, all the things he had to go through, his parents' deaths, getting kicked out of the USAF, the mansion, Antarctica, being separated from his friends. They had all been tests. And now he realized why they had all happened, to prove he was strong enough to take on Umbrella. Only now he was about to fail the last test. Now fate had stepped in and given him a big sign. Chris now looked at his wings. He closed his fist around the pin and made a new promise to himself.

"I've acted like a jerk. I gave up on everyone, and myself. I vow that I will never do that again. I will never let my friends down. And I will never abandon Claire again. This I swear." Chris thrust the pin back into his pocket and turned towards his bags. He scoped them up and began back towards the cabin. He paused and looked back at the tree. He then looked up at the sky. "You were right dad, and I'm going to prove it." With that, he began to trudge back to his friends.

Everyone was assembled in the kitchen. Barry stood behind Chris' laptop, reading the names of the Umbrella facilities in the surrounding states. It was decided that the team should move on, using the information Chris had left. Right now they were arguing over what place to attack next.

"I say we follow the plan Chris had." Barry said. "We should hit one of the plants in Kentucky. We have to make it look like we're moving."

"OK, so why don't we go for one in South Carolina?" Ark asked. "One of those places has to be closer to us."

"We can't. If we do, Umbrella will figure out that we're still here." Leon said.

"He's right." Jill added. "We have to move in a straight line. Which facility is closest to the boarder?"

Barry looked at the list, then at a map next to the computer. "It looks like one outside of Gabesville. It's a chemical plant, no B.O.W.s at all. It shouldn't take us long to get there. I guess about five hours to and back."

"We'll go there then." Jill said.

"Then you'll need some help." The group turned to see Chris standing at the door. "I thought you could use mine."

"CHRIS!" Claire ran towards her brother. Chris dropped his bags as the two siblings hugged each other. "I knew you wouldn't leave."

"I made a promise, and I always keep my promises." Claire let go and stepped back. Chris looked at everyone else. "I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving. I've been an idiot and I shouldn't have left."

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"I sort of got stopped. I couldn't go on, so I started thinking about what you said. I finally realized that you were all right. Everything you said was true. I've been looking back so much that I couldn't see where my life was heading, but at the same time I didn't want to face the past either. After a while I got so messed up I didn't know what to do. So instead of sorting it all out, I tried to avoid it. Claire was right. I said that I was doing this for the good of the team, but I was really doing this for myself. That's why I made all those excuses, to convince myself this wasn't a mistake." Chris closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "I know I hurt all of you, but I swear, this will never happen again." He slowly opened his eyes. "I just hope you can forgive me."

Jill spoke up. "Of coarse we can. We were hoping that you would come back. And I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you."

"Me too." Rebecca said cheerfully. "After all, we're in this together."

"We are, and I think it's time we kill our demons and show Umbrella we will not give up." Chris turned to head for the living room.

"Hey Chris," Barry said, "What did stop you?"

Chris looked at his friend and smiled. "Fate, and a big tree."

"A big what?" Barry stood there confused as Chris walked into the living room.

Jill walked into the dimly lit den to find Chris sitting on the couch. He had his chin resting on his closed fists. His arms, in turn, were resting on his legs, propped up by his elbows. He appeared to be thinking. He looked up at her as she came over to the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about stuff." He sighed as he leaded back into the couch. Jill sat down next to him on his left side. She rested her head on his left shoulder and put her right hand on his left leg. He responded by placing his hand on top of hers. "Just like on the helicopter. The only difference is that you almost lost me."

"And I never want that to happen again." Jill took her right arm and wrapped it around Chris' waist. She rubbed his right side, remembering how he had gotten injured at the mansion. "How are your ribs?"

"They're fine. Sometimes if I bang them, they hurt. I try not to think about them." He turned towards Jill, putting his right hand up to her face and stroking her cheek. "I don't think anyone here tries to think about their injuries. Besides, I have more important things to think about than my ribs."

"Like what?"

"You. You're the first girl I ever cared about other than my sister. The whole time I was in school, every girl would be checking me out. All my friends said that I could have any girl I wanted. Even in Raccoon, all the female officers would constantly be looking me over like I was a piece of meat. I never was really interested in women until I saw you. I don't know what happened, but something just clicked. I thought about asking you out, but I had never been in love before, so I didn't know what to do. I always wanted to tell you, but I could never say it."

"I know what you mean." Jill said. "I wanted to tell you too. I never felt the way I felt about you either. I guess we were both scared that one of us would say no."

"Now that we do know that we love each other, there's only one thing left to do."

"What?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Chris learned towards Jill and closed his eyes. She knew what was coming and closed her eyes too. Their lips met in a long sought after kiss. Slowly, they wrapped their arms around each other. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes, their faces centimeters apart. Tears formed in his eyes as Chris managed a weak smile. "We're together now." 

"And nothing can take us apart." Jill finished. She too had tears in her eyes. They stayed like that, staring at each other, knowing that they were finally together.

Claire stood in the doorway by the back door. She had been watching Chris and Jill for a while. She was so occupied that she failed to notice Leon come up to her.

"Claire, we need to talk." He said in a low tone. "I think we should go outside so we don't disturb them."

"I think you're right." Claire quickly walked to the back door and stepped outside. Leon followed and shut the door behind him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It was about what Chris said. He's right; we do have to face our demons. In fact, I have two I need to get rid of right now. The only way I see it is that I have to kill both at the same time."

"What are they? How are you going to beat them?"

"One is Ada, or more accurately, her memory. The other is my feelings for you." Before she could answer, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back and brought his right hand up to her head. He began to stroke her hair.

She didn't know how to react. If he was any other guy, he would have been on the ground holding his groin. But this was Leon, and for some reason, she liked that kiss. "I don't know what to say. I have feelings for you too, but I still think about Steve."

"I know you miss him. I miss Ada too, but their dead. I'm sure Steve would want you to move on. I know I'll never be able to take his place, but I'll do my best." 

"Then I guess there's one thing left to do."

"To shay." Leon said. They both embraced in a long kiss that lasted for a while. When they were finally done, Claire rested her head on Leon's shoulder. "I guess now we start over again." He said.

"I love you Leon."

"I love you too Claire."

Author's Comments: Boy that was heavy. Talk about a lot of philosophical bullshit. What did you think about my version of fate? Kind of nice to know that the characters have some choice in where their lives are going. Also, how about the happy ending? I tell you, this chapter could be its own story. At least Chris has started to face his inner demons. Kind of nice how he choose to start will his relationship with Jill. At least he choose the most important thing first, huh? And just think; it all happened because of a big ass tree. Also, others are getting the same idea, namely Claire and Leon. Who else will solve their problems? You'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and what about that tree? On a side note, I basically had half of this chapter written when my computer, or should I say my old writing program, decided to fuck up on me. It would have been bad except I didn't save the stuff I wrote. It all got erased, and I got pissed. Well, I got a new writing program and wrote this chapter over again. On a happier note, I conceder this version better than the original. Hopefully, it won't happen again.

In the next chapter the love fest continues, not. The team may be together again, but an old threat rears its ugly head. A trip to the store presents the team with a new problem, much worse than Chris' breakdown. Also, two new threats are revealed as we find out whom Nicholai has been ordered to contact. You won't believe whom in the next chapter. But first, the team has to get rid of that damn tree. See IF they can do it in RE: Armageddon- Part 2, Chapter 9- Another Problem. See ya.


	9. Another Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Resident Evil. They solely belong to Capcom. Any new characters or monsters in this story, and the story itself, belong solely to me. With that said, on with the show!

# Resident Evil: Armageddon

## Part II- Hands of Fate

### Chapter 9- Another Problem

Written by: Striker

Barry sat at the table, staring out the window. He had a great sense of relief about him. After Chris had returned, he had forgotten all about Umbrella. Hopefully, this was a sign that things were going to get better.

"Hey Barry, when do you think they'll be back?" Rebecca asked.

"Soon I hope. Unless those two decide to fool around, I'd give them another ten minutes." Barry had sent Carlos and Ark to investigate. All they were to do was see if there was a tree down, and if so, how large it was. So far, they had been gone for over ten minutes.

"Do you really think that tree is as big as Chris says it is?"

No Becky, I don't. I just think that Chris made that up. It probably was a small tree that he could have easily climbed over. I think he just used that as an excuse to stop and think."

"But what did he mean about being stopped by fate? I've never heard him say anything like that before. Even with all the stuff I've been through, that was weird."

"Sometimes the guy surprises me. I never knew he had a sister. I guess there's a lot of thing about Chris we don't know."

"Well, maybe now we'll find out." Rebecca said. "By the way, where's everyone else?"

"Jill went after Chris. I think they're in the den. Claire went out back and Leon followed her. I have a feeling that they want to alone. The kids are…" Before he could finish, the three children came bounding down the stairs.

Sherry looked around the room. "Where's Claire?"

"She's out back." Barry said.

"Thanks." Sherry took off towards the back door before Barry could stop her. She reached the door and quickly opened it. She closed the door and turned, surprised by what she saw. "Whoa, maybe I should come back later."

Claire and Leon turned to see Sherry staring at them, her mouth hung open. They both broke the hug and stood side by side. Leon kept his left arm around Claire's waist. He finally broke the silence. "Hey Sherry. We didn't hear you come out here." He was very nervous about being caught holding Claire. 'Well, at least it wasn't Chris.'

"So, what do you want?" Claire asked. She was nervous too, but relieved that it was Sherry who had caught them.

"I came looking for you. I heard you shouting Chris' name. Is he back?"

"Yes he is." Claire responded. "He came back a few minutes ago. The last I saw him, he a Jill were in the den."

"What were they doing?" Sherry asked, a little smile creeping onto her face.

"Probably playing tonsil hockey. I bet you Chris is winning." Leon said jokingly. Claire elbowed him in the stomach, which only caused him to chuckle. "What was that for?"

"For being you. Besides, it was a nice kiss. They'll probably leave the rough stuff for tonight." Leon squeezed her side, causing her to yelp. "Hey, that wasn't nice."

"Then maybe you shouldn't contradict yourself." Leon gave her wink.

"You two are funny." Sherry said. "You sound like you're married."

"Married! What makes you think I would marry him?" Claire asked.

"Because you loooove each other." Sherry replied mockingly.

"Boy, I guess there's no fooling you, is there." Leon said. He was a little impressed that Sherry would have said something like that. It seemed like she was growing up so fast. "Do you think you can keep this our little secrete. I don't think everyone needs

to know, especially Chris. He might hurt me."

"He'll have to go through me first." Claire injected. "If anyone's going to hurt my boyfriend, it'll be me."

Leon looked at Claire with a nervous glance. "Thanks, I think."

"Don't worry, I will." Sherry said. "Does this mean you two are together?"

"Yes it does Sherry." Claire said. She knew why Sherry was so interested in her and Leon being together. It made Sherry feel like they were a family. In a way, Claire felt the same way. "Let's go inside. Ark and Carlos should be back soon. From what Chris said, they may need our help." Together, the trio when back inside.

Meanwhile, Rott and Lily had gone into the living room to watch TV. As Lily sat down, Rott decided to welcome Chris back He walked into the den to see Chris and Jill still on the couch. Now they were sitting next to each other. Chris had his arms around Jill in a protective manner, and she had her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Chris. I'm glad your back." Rott said.

Chris looked up at him. "Thanks."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about what just happened." Jill answered. "And thinking about where we go from here."

"Claire sounded happy to see you." Rott said. "We heard her all the way upstairs. That's how we knew you came back."

"I'm the only family she has left." Chris said. "She was one of the reasons I had to come back. I promised myself I would always be there for her."

"I know what you mean." Rott motioned towards the living room. "On Sheena Island I had to take care of my sister after those horrible monsters killed my parents. The last thing I remember them saying to me was to take care of Lily."

"The last thing my parents said to me was that they would be back." Chris said. "Claire and I waited for them to get return, only they didn't. Finally the cops came and told us what happened. Our parents had lost control of the car. It was raining hard that night. Mom and dad hit a puddle, started to hydroplane, and rolled down a hill. The police said that they died instantly." Chris closed his eyes as he recalled the painful memories. "The funeral was one of the hardest days of my life. I was only fifteen and Claire was only eight. The whole morning I cried. I didn't even want to see my parents' bodies, but I did for Claire's sake. That was when I made my promise to my parents that I would take care of Claire. I never cried after that day. No matter what happened, I never let Claire see me sad." Chris looked back up at Rott, a tear beginning to form in his eyes. "I figured that I

had to be strong, to never let Claire see me upset, to keep all my feelings to myself. I guess I ended up hurting myself. After awhile, I stopped feeling altogether. In a way, I never got over my parents' deaths cause it was to painful to remember." 

"I guess I'm in the same boat too." Jill said. "My mother died when I was twelve. I forget what she died from, but all I remember was going to the hospital to see her for the last time. She looked so terrible when I saw her. The last thing she told me was to be a strong woman and to always follow my heart. I cried that whole night. After that, all I had was my father."

"Where is your father now?" Rott asked.

Jill lowered her head. "He got caught breaking into a house. He was a very famous cat burglar. He taught me everything he knew. He got sent to prison while I was in Delta. That's when I found out about what he did. I started being a cat burglar, but

he convinced me to join the S.T.A.R.S. team instead. It was two months later that I received a call from the prison. My dad had died from lung cancer. He had developed it from years of smoking. Since I was an only child I had no other family."

"That's why you raised hell every time I lit a cigarette." Chris gave Jill a gentle squeeze. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"At least I'm doing something my parents would be proud of." Jill said.

"We all are." Chris looked up at Rott. "I'm sure our parents are proud of what we are doing. We just have to believe that."

"Thanks Chris." Rott said. "I guess everyone's right, you are a great guy."

"Thanks for the compliment." Chris watched Rott walk over to his sister and sit down next to her. He turned to Jill. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, you're the first person I ever told about my family."

"Same for me. Guess that's the first step to dealing with their death."

"Do you miss them?"

Chris wiped his eyes. "Every day of my life."

They both sat in silence until they heard the door open. Sherry came in followed by Leon and Claire. Chris noticed that those two were walking close together. He chose to ignore it. Jill looked at Chris. "So, when are you going to do something?"

"I'll wait until they start making out. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't embarrass them." Chris gave her an impish smirk.

"You know Redfield, you can be so cruel sometimes."

"Hey, I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to make her life hell." He learned in for a kiss when Rebecca's voice boomed throughout the house.

"THEY'RE COMING BACK!"

Everyone gathered in the front hall to hear the report. Carlos and Ark came sprinting across the slightly muddy lot towards the porch. They entered the house, panting hard. Barry gave them a few minutes to catch their breath. "Well, what did you find?"

Carlos spoke, still a little out of breath. "Big fucking tree."

"CARLOS!" Claire yelled. "There are children here."

"Sorry, I forgot." He replied.

"He's not kidding," Ark said, hunched over with his hands on his knees, "And neither is Chris. There's a massive tree across the driveway. No one can get in, and no one sure as hell can get out. Chris had no choice but to come back here."

"How big could it be?" Barry asked. "There's only a few large trees around here, and there's no way they would come."

Ark looked at Barry. "Let me put it this way, unless you have some C4 around here, you're not getting rid of it."

"Forget the C4," Carlos added, "You need a rocket launcher for that beast. It must have been at least six feet in diameter."

"Listen, I've hunted here for years and I've never seen a tree the size you say it is come down unless a hurricane was blowing through." Barry was starting to get impatient. "Besides, we would have heard and felt it come down."

Ark threw his hands in the air. "Fine. Don't believe us. Go see for yourself. What do we know, we're the new guys." 

"Hey, don't take it so personally." Chris said. "He won't even believe me, and I'm his best friend."

Barry shook his head and went outside. "Come on. As long as you guys are staying here you might as well make yourselves useful." Everyone followed Barry to a medium sized tool shed that was set off to the right of the parking lot. He quickly started to hand out several chainsaws, pairs of gloves, and other equipment, despite protests from Ark and Carlos. Barry grabbed a chainsaw for himself and began to lead the others down the driveway.

"I'm telling you man, pardon the pun, but that chainsaw won't cut it." Ark said, lugging a chainsaw of his own.

"I've had to remove many trees from this road, and none of them have given me any problems." Barry said.

"Well you haven't seen a tree like this amigo. It'll take us all week to get rid of it." Carlos complained.

"Don't try to get out of this." Barry snapped back. "This will be a piece of cake."

Chris had said nothing; instead he wore a silly grin. He was at the rear of the group, toting another one of Barry's chainsaws. Jill slowed her pace until Chris caught up to her. "Why aren't you saying anything? I thought you would be trying to convince Barry about the tree."

"Obviously, you don't know Barry like I do. Once he makes up his mind, no one can change it. You have to prove him wrong. Besides, I want to see the look on his face when he sees it."

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I believe you?"

"Why should I Jill? You'll see for yourself soon." Chris looked ahead and saw the bend coming up. He quickened his pace to catch up to Barry. He caught the end of Barry's conversation with Ark.

"I'm telling you for the last time, you're exaggerating." Barry said.

"Why would I? I'm telling you the truth. You need high explosives for this thing. Either that, or call some construction company to take this thing away." Ark said.

"We can handle this ourselves." Barry just rounded the bend before looking forward. He was stopped dead in his tracks almost dropping his chainsaw. "Jesus Christ." He muttered.

Chris came up behind Barry. "Told ya." 

The others had caught up and were dumbstruck by what they saw.

"Hey Barry." Claire called. "How are we going to get rid of this thing again?"

"That's a big tree." Rott said.

"You're not kidding." Lily replied. "I've never seen a tree that big in my life."

"How did this thing come down?" Barry was shocked. "This tree was here when my friends and I bought this place. We swore this would never fall."

"Never say never." Leon walked up to it. He tried to figure out which way it had fallen. "Barry, which ends up?"

"The stump should be to your right." Barry replied.

Leon looked through the gap in the brush. ""Damn. Looks like someone tied dynamite to the base and lit it. The stump's been blown to kingdom come."

"Well," Carlos asked, "What do we do now senior?"

Barry eyed the situation. "OK, first thing to do is get two people on the other side. This will go faster if we work on this tree from both sides. We'll cut wedges out of the tree. We'll start from the center and work towards the end. We'll sent Ark and Carlos over so I won't have to put up with any comments they may have."

"We'll need some way to transport the wood." Chris added. "I think we could load the wood in the Blazer and Explorer. We could then find some place to dump it. We should alternate, first one truck, then the other. While one truck is getting loaded, the other will be getting unloaded. Jill and I will drive the trucks. Since we were both in the military, we should know how to drive in reverse down this road. I'll take Becky and Jill can have Claire."

"One problem." Ark said. "What about our side? You want us to lob our pieces over to you?"

"No." Barry said. "We cut out the middle, then we deal with the wood on your side. Chris, you can dump the wood behind the house. We can find some use for it later. If everyone agrees, then lets get to work." Barry and Leon helped Ark and Carlos, who had taken Chris' chainsaw, over the tree. Chris and his crew began down the road as the others donned their protective glasses and gloves. Barry told the children to move back and started his chainsaw. The other men followed suite and began to cut into the tree.

Jill tapped Chris on the arm as they headed back down the road. "How come I have to work with Claire? I want to work with you. And why'd you pick Becky?"

"One, I think my sister may have the same feeling about you that I have for Leon. I think this would be a good time for you two to have a little talk. And second, I need to talk to Becky. I think she may be trying to hard to impress us. After what happened at that factory, I need to straighten that out now."

"Fine." Jill said, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Boy, you must be in love with me."

"Why?"

"Because you're jealous."

Jill smacked him on his arm, hard. He just laughed as he continued on. They soon got to the house. Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Claire paired off. Chris got the Blazer and Jill had the Explorer. It was decided that Chris would go first. He popped the Blazer in reverse and took off down the driveway while Jill started up the Explorer. By the time Chris arrived, Barry and Leon had a big stack waiting. They stopped their chainsaws while Ark and Carlos kept going on their side. With the children's help, the Blazer was quickly loaded. Barry and Leon went back to work as Chris pulled out. As soon as Chris passed Jill, she started down the road. Chris found a nice spot, and with Becky's help, dropped of the wood. This went on for a while. Soon, a hole had been cut through the middle of the tree. By three, there was a large gap in the tree. Everyone quickened the pace, chopping up the trunk at a faster rate. Chris and Jill could do all they could to keep up. Jill was in the middle of moving what seemed like the twentieth load when Claire asked her a question.

"Are you and Chris officially a couple?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering. I thought you two might have had something. The way he used to talk about you and how you two reacted when you saw each other just said it all."

"Maybe you should just say what's on your mind and get it over with."

"I worry about him, that's all. I just want to know if this is the real deal, and not some temporary thing. I know what it's like to be someone's fling. I found that out in collage. I don't want the same thing to happen to him."

"Don't worry, it won't. If this were just a fling, I wouldn't have stood by him like I did. I love your brother very much, and I'll always be there for him, no matter what."

"Then do me one favor, make sure he knows it. Tell him every day, cause you never know when either one of you may die."

The rest of the trip went on in silence. Slowly, the two started to take. Before long, they were talking like they were sisters. On the other hand, Rebecca had been talking up a storm with Chris. They had talked about what each had done after the mansion. Soon during what Chris assumed was trip number twenty-eight, he finally decided to get serious.

"Hey Becky, about what happened the other day, at the factory. Why did you rush out into the hall like that? You could have gotten hurt, or worse."

"I just wanted to show you that I could be useful."

"You are useful. I know you feel bad about leaving, but that doesn't mean you have to put yourself in danger to make up for it. You're a great medic and I have no doubts that you are an incredible biochemist. Those are two things only you are good at, just like me being an excellent pilot, Jill being good at picking locks, and Barry being a weapons expert. What I'm saying is that you should stick with what you're good at."

"But I want to be a good fighter. I want to prove that I can hold my own in a fight. I want to be able to take the bad guys out, just like you."

"Look Becky. I may sound cruel, but you're not cut out to be a soldier. I don't dismiss your ability to defend yourself, but combat isn't for you. You belong in the rear, taking care of the wounded. You also belong in a lab."

"Why?" Rebecca felt both puzzled and upset at what Chris said.

"Because in the future, you will be the most important member of this team."

Rebecca seemed to brighten up. "How come?"

"Well, as soon as we get the right information, it'll be your job to find a cure for Umbrella's viruses. We'll need a vaccine, and you're the only one who would have any idea how to make one. This war won't be decided by bullets alone, we have to take out whatever viruses Umbrella creates. You are important, but just not in the way you think you are. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." The rest of the trips went without either Chris or Rebecca saying a word. Rebecca understood what Chris had meant. She only hoped he was right.

By seven, the team had cleared a space large enough for a vehicle to get through. With the wood carted off and the equipment stored back in the tool shed, the group retired to the house. Chris was pleased to find that everyone was getting closer. 'Nothing like hard labor to bring people together.' He thought. He was at the back door, looking at the pile of wood lying on the ground. It had taken hours to do, but the tree had been cleared.

"Hey Chris, could you come here for a minute?" Barry stood in the doorway between the kitchen and dinning room. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, and why can't someone else do it?" Chris asked in a cocky manner.

"Simple Einstein, cause you didn't have to carve up a big piece of lumber. I'm tired, as well as Ark, Carlos, and Leon. Besides, from what Claire told me, you're great at grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping? You want me to go to the supermarket? What happened to your stockpile of food? You said you had enough to last a month."

"I thought I did until I found out how much I actually had. I was planning on going to the store before you all got here, but I forgot." Barry said. He walked over to Chris and handed him a piece of paper. "These are instructions on how to get to a Price Chopper in the city. I've been to it before. If Umbrella is still looking for us, they probably have all the major entrances into the city covered. This route should get you around Umbrella. Just in case you do get followed, try to loose them. On the back are the things I need you to get." Barry then pulled a wad of bills from his pocket. "Don't spend all of it, got it."

Chris grabbed the list. "Don't worry, I'll put it on my credit card. You can pay me back." He smiled at Barry and headed for the front door. He stopped in the hall. "HEY JILL, CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?" He yelled up the stairs.

"HOLD ON." She replied. A few seconds later she appeared at the top of the steps wearing a light green dress shirt and jeans. "What's the problem?"

"Barry wants me to go to the store. I figured that I might need some help. Want to come?"

"Sure." Jill walked down the stairs and wrapped her arm around Chris' arm. "Let's go."

"Wait, we'll go too." Claire had overheard what Chris had said. She bounded off the living room couch and grabbed Leon's arm. "Come on."

"But Claire, I'm too tired." Leon protested.

"Tough." Leon hung his head in defeat as Claire pulled him out the door after Chris and Jill.

Chris had decided to take the Outback. He figured that a lot of people in the city had the same type of car. The ride to the city was pleasant, despite Leon's constant inquiry as to why he had to come along. Each time Claire had given him a different answer. Chris followed Barry's directions and entered the city limits. The lights took them all in, so much that they missed the black van hidden in the trees.

The two men in the front watched the Outback drive by. The one in the passenger seat got a look at the license plate, and then nodded to his partner. The driver started the van and began to pursue. He then picked up a radio and switched it on. "Sir, we have identified one of the target vehicles. A black Subaru Outback registered to Jill Valentine. We are now in pursuit. Over."

A voice with a heavy Russian accent answered. "Stay with them and don't let that car out of your sight Davidson. I want a positive ID on the occupants. Over." 

"Yes sir. Over and out." The van stayed on Chris' tail all the way to the store.

Chris' group entered the massive supermarket. He and Leon each got a cart. "OK, hopefully Barry organized this list by department. We'll start at the top and work our way down, got it."

"Sure thing Chris." Jill said. The group moved down the list, each getting sent to find one or two items. They moved at a good rate, spending a little over half and hour gathering the food. They had to wait fifteen minutes in line before they could check out. Chris cringed when he saw how much the food cost. He pulled out his credit card and ran it through the card-swipe machine.

"Barry better pay me back." He muttered. They took the groceries out to the car. Jill noticed that Chris kept looked at the far end of the parking lot.

"Chris, what's wrong? What do you see?"

Chris looked at Jill. "Look at the end of the parking lot. Tell me what you see."

Jill looked over to where Chris had been looking. "Just a van."

"Right. That van has been following us for a while."

"What!" Claire said. "Why didn't you say something sooner."

"Because I don't want whoever is following us to know we're on to them. Let's go, we'll find a place to loose them in the city." The group climbed into the car and pulled out of the Price Chopper lot. The van began to follow. Chris looked for a place to loose his pursers when he spotted a public park. He smiled as he looked into the rearview mirror."Why don't we take a little walk in the park." He pulled into a parking space and ordered his friends to get out.

"And what are we going to do here?" Leon asked.

"Go to the bathroom." Chris replied. In return, he got some pretty funny looks. "I'll explain on the way."

Just as Chris assumed, the van pulled up in the adjacent space. Four men got out and began to follow. "Remember," Davidson said, "Don't loose them. Nicholai wants us to follow them to their hideout. He'll have our asses if we fuck up." The four men followed their targets through the park. Suddenly, Chris and his friends broke into a dash for the public restroom. "Shit, they're on to us. Merring, Bills, get them!" The two men entered the restroom, scanning it.

"Check the stalls, Rob." Merring said to Bills. Bills dropped to the floor, checking under the stall doors.

"I don't see them."

Merring looked at Bills with disgust. "You idiot. When people hide in a stall, they stand on the toilet." Merring pushed on one of the stall doors. Finding it lock, he kicked it open, finding Jill crouched on top of the commode.

"Oh yeah." Bills said. He kicked open the next door to the right to find Claire in the same position. "Hello ladies. Where are your boyfriends hiding?"

Jill and Claire stood up and looked at the ceiling, smiling. Confused, Merring and Bills turned around and looked up in time to see Chris and Leon swing down from one of the ceiling beam. Chris and Leon plowed feet first into Merring and Bills, sending them staggering backwards into the stalls. Jill gave Merring a kick to the back of the head while Claire spun Bills around and decked him in the face. Chris and Leon both dropped from the beam and continued the attack. Leon caught Bills with a knee to the gut before slamming his face into one of the sink mirrors. Chris threw Merring into the wall, and then delivered a sidekick to the face. "Lights out asshole." Chris said as Merring slid down the wall.

"Shit." Davidson said, hearing the commotion inside. "Come on Smith, let's go." He and Smith cautiously entered the restroom. They were greeted by Merring and Bills, who where propped up on the toilets moaning. "What the hell?" Davidson growled. He suddenly heard a banging noise to his left. He and Smith followed the noise. Jill and Claire erupted from the stalls and jumped the men. Claire dropped Smith with a left hook to the jaw. Jill kicked Davidson in the gut and followed with an elbow to the bridge of the nose.

"Not bad girls. I hope I never piss you two off." The women turned to see Leon smiling at them. 

Chris was standing next to him, looking at the Umbrella agents. "Let's get out of here. The sooner we go, the better." Together, the four left the restroom and headed for the car.

Davidson heard Chris' group leave. He cursed at himself for letting a woman beat him. "GET UP NOW!" He yelled, holding his nose. "If I see that bitch again, I'll kill her." He rounded up the other injured men and started for the parking lot. He got there just in time to see the Outback drive down the street and make a left-hand turn. "Damn." Davidson grabbed his radio from his belt and spoke into it. "Nicholai, this is Davidson. We lost our targets, but have conformation on four of the survivors."

"Who?" Nicholai's irritated voice asked.

"Chris and Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Leon Kennedy."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes I am. They just kick our ass. They escaped before we could follow them, but we know their base is somewhere north of the city."

"Good. At least we know they are here. Return to base and prepare to be debriefed. You did your job."

"Yes sir." Davidson switched off the radio. "Come on guys, we're heading back to base." The four men clambered into the van and took off. They had failed to see Chris, who was hiding in the bushes.

"Nicholai. This is going to be a problem now." He quickly got up and headed for the rendezvous point.

Nicholai sat in his car, a smug smile on his face. "I guess Spencer was right. Finally things are going our way. I was hoping this little hunt wasn't a waste of time." Nicholai's smile only got wider as he examined the situation. "If Valentine is here, then so will that traitor Oliveira. If Redfield and his sister are here, then that must mean that Chambers and Birkin will be here as well. Kennedy's presence must mean that Thompson and those damn Clein children must also be present. Burton has to be here as well, since they are staying at his safe house. Now all it'll take is one swift strike and those meddling fools will be eliminated." Delighted, he reached for his cell phone. He punched in the number for one of the two agents he had been ordered to contact. He checked his watch, nine. He knew the man was currently in Rome and would be asleep, but this was more important. He waited as the phone rang, the smile still on his face.

The phone beeped several times before a man's hand took it. The man switched on the lamp on the nightstand and looked at the clock. 'Three. God, this better be fucking important.' He thought. He put the phone up to his head and spoke. "Hunk here."

"Good-night Hunk, or should I say good-morning."

Hunk recognized the voice. "Sir." Hunk pulled off the covers and sat at the edge of the bed, clad only in a pair of white boxers. He had three parallel scars running across his chest. "What orders do you have for me?"

"I'm calling to tell you that the people who have been giving us such a hard time have been located. I have been ordered to tell you to get your squad together. I want you in Atlanta within two days. I'm sure you will call your troops."

"Of coarse I will. They will be ready to go ASAP. Do you want me to call anyone else?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Call Agent #407, you will need her help. She's also been assigned to this mission. I believe you know how to contact her."

"I do sir."

"Very well. I'll let you get back to sleep now. I'll see you in Atlanta."

Hunk heard Nicholai hang up. He had heard about the survivors and the damage they had caused. He knew he would be called to face them. He felt his bed move.

"Who was that?" A woman in a pink nightshirt sat up behind him and threw her arms around his neck. "Something important?"

"Yes Ada. It was Nicholai. He wants us to go after the survivors that have been causing trouble. I am to assemble my team and have you assist me."

"Do you think we can do it?"

"It doesn't matter. We have no choice. I'll call the others, go back to sleep." Ada laid back down as Hunk called his teammates. She closed her eyes, dreading about who she would have to face.

Nicholai tossed the phone onto the passenger seat. He figured that Hunk wouldn't have to call Ada. No doubt she was in his bed. Ever since they had escaped from Raccoon, they had been close. He had heard that they were great friends, probably a couple, before Raccoon. Now he had heard rumors that they were secretly seeing each other. He, however, had a theory of his own. He had begun to notice how they started to question the incidents at Raccoon. Somehow he felt that their loyalty was beginning to crumble, as was Hunk's team. "Soon we shall see just where your feelings lay. It would be so tragic if Umbrella's best agents betrayed their company."

Barry was waiting on the porch when he saw the car pull in. "You took your sweet ass time, didn't you."

Chris got out of the car and walked up to his friend. "I have some bad news to tell you. Your little path took us right past an Umbrella search party. They know we're here."

"This is just what we need. How are we going to break this to the others."

"We don't." Jill said, joining the conversation. "We lost them in one of the parks. They know we're here, but they don't know where. We shouldn't scare everyone, so let's keep this to ourselves."

"You're right Jill. It's better if they don't know." Barry turned towards the front door. "HEY, CHRIS IS BACK! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT HERE AND HELP BRING IN THE GROCERIES!" 

Everyone filed outside and began to lug in the numerous bags of food. During dinner, nothing was said of what had happened in the city. After some TV watching and card playing, everyone got ready for bed. Just about everyone had gone into his or her room, except Chris. He was standing on the porch, looking at the night sky. It had been awhile since he had done it. Jill came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Jill." He turned to her and saw the picture frame in her hand. "What's that?"

"Something I picked up in Europe." She turned the frame around, revealing the picture.

"I wondered what happened to that. You had it all this time?"

"Yes. I can't begin to tell you how many days I stared at it. This was the one thing that kept me going. After I saw the state your apartment was in, especially with all that blood on the floor, I needed something to keep my hopes up that you were still alive."

Chris smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, that wasn't my blood. Someone tried to take me out. He got taken out instead. I had to get out of there so fast, I forgot to grab the picture."

"Well, now that we're together, I think I should give it back to you." She handed him the picture. "Besides, I have another one."

"Thanks. I have something for you too." He took Jill by the hand and led her into the living room. "Wait here." He ran up the stairs with his picture. She heard him open his door, then a few seconds later, the door close. He came into the living room with his right hand behind his back.

"What do you have?"

"Something I picked up in Europe." He brought his hand out from behind his back and handed Jill the necklace box. "Something I know you'll love."

Jill opened the box. Her eyes lit up as she saw the diamond and ruby necklace. "It's beautiful. Where did you find this?"

"At the airport. I picked it up before I left London. Let's see how it looks on you." Jill turned around as Chris slipped the necklace around her neck. She turned to look at him. He could only say one word. "Damn."

"I think I should thank you for this." Jill said. She gave Chris a loving kiss and then grabbed his arm. She looked upstairs and gave Chris a playful smile. Chris read her mind and nodded. Together they sneaked up the stairs like they were two teenagers.

They got to Chris' room, kissing as Chris fumbled for the doorknob. Jill stepped inside. Chris looked around to see if anyone was around before stepping inside and closing the door.

Early the next morning, Jill emerged from Chris' room. She still had the necklace on and her clothes were a mess. She looked down the hall and was surprised to see Claire coming out of Leon's room. Both women froze as their eyes locked. Claire gave Jill a coy smile, as if she was saying 'you tell on me and I'll tell on you'. Jill watched Claire enter her room before going into her own.

Author's Comments: Looks like SOMEONE had a "good night". How'd you like that? Come on, you knew it was coming. Well, Jill got her necklace, Chris got his picture back, and Barry got a big pile of wood to get rid of. Also, talk about a monster of a chapter. It had everything, humor, action, drama, romance, suspense. The only thing missing were zombies. But don't worry; the undead will be in this story. Well, part two is coming to a close. We find that slowly the characters are getting closer together. Problems are being solved, yet new ones keep popping up. With Hunk and Ada being called in by Nicholai, sparks will fly. One chapter is all that is left. Then the fun will begin. By the way, I just know I'm going to get some heat for putting Ada and Hunk together. Hey, I've seen wilder matches in other fanfics. This is my way of being new and original, if not daring and controversial. Also, I guessed about Jill's mom. Since there has only been info on Jill's father, I'm not sure if Jill's mother is alive or dead. If she is among the living, I'm sorry for killing her off. It just worked with the story. By the way, how about the bathroom scene? I don't know about you, but I don't what's more embarrassing that getting your ass kicked in a public restroom. You can also put this as a symbolic way of saying that Umbrella's goons are pieces of shit.

In the final chapter of part II, everyone prepares for the battles that lay ahead. Plenty will happen, and friendships will be strengthened. Plus, a new romance will begin to emerge. Find out whom in RE: Armageddon- Part II, Chapter 10- New Start.


	10. New Start

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and everything associated are property of Capcom. This story and any new characters, places, or things are my property. Hey, at least I'm being honest. 

# Resident Evil: Armageddon

## Part II- Hands of Fate

### Chapter 10- New Start

Written by: Striker

Chris stepped out of his room, a smile plastered on his face. His hair was still damp from an early morning shower. He had decided to get one before the rush. He had on a red T-shirt and khaki pants. He had abandoned his usually outfit since, in his mind, he was starting over. Those clothes were something he used to wear. He had changed so much that those clothes reminded him of who he was. Another thing that had changed was his relationship with Jill. The events of last night still played in his mind. It had finally happened, they had sex. It had been incredible to say the least. It wasn't the fast and furious, hard and heavy kind of sex most people would of thought of. It was a more intimate and loving kind, the kind people who were really in love had. Besides, he and Jill didn't feel like waking everyone up and having to deal with everyone's probing questions. That was why Jill had gone back to her room. He sighed and when downstairs.

Claire and Leon were already up. They were across the table from each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes. They were both dressed in T-shirts and jeans. Ark sat at the end facing the hall in a T-shirt and boxers. He was hunched over with his hands in front of him. His bloodshot eyes were locked onto the cup of coffee sitting before him. Unlike his present company, he felt like shit. He definitely wasn't a morning person. He looked up to see Chris standing in the doorway. He let out a low groan.

"Morning to you too." Chris said. Immediately, Leon and Claire broke their glance. Leon began to look around the room. Claire just looked at the table. Chris laughed to himself before turning his attention back to Ark. "God, you look like someone yanked you out of your grave."

"I feel like it too." Ark replied groggily. "I would have gotten more sleep, but I think Carlos was having one of his fantasies. He kept mumbling stuff about women. And if that wasn't bad enough, I had to put up with their lovey-dovey shit for the last fifteen minutes."

"Really? And why is that, Claire?" Chris asked his sister in an accusing voice.

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business." Claire responded harshly.

"Then I'll just ask Leon." Chris turned towards Leon, who had a half guilty-half scared look on his face. "What happened?"

"Now Chris, don't pester those two. It's not nice." Chris turned to see Jill. Her hair was wet from the shower she had just taken. She was wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt that cut off at the waist and a pair of jean shorts. "Whatever happened is between those two. Right Claire?" She gave Claire a wink.

Claire felt her blood boil. She so disparately wanted to hurt Jill. "Right."

Ark chuckled at the situation. Normally he wouldn't have found this funny, but he was so burned out from the day before he just didn't care. He was about to take a drink from his coffee when he caught a sparkle come from Jill's neck. He didn't believe what he saw. "Damn. What did you guys do last night; rob a jewelry store? Where did you get that thing?"

Jill put her hand over her necklace. "Chris got it for me."

"I wish someone would buy me something like that." Claire said.

"Why don't you ask Leon?" Ark said. Claire responded with a nasty glare. Chris just smiled to himself while he and Jill went to get some coffee.

Carlos staggered from his room in a pair of Hawaii style shorts. "Thank God the bathroom is right across from my room." He wiped the crust from his eyes and stretched, hearing his back crack. "All I need know is a nice cold shower." He had the best dream he had in a while. He was on the beach at a wild party. There were hot looking women in string bikinis dancing in the sand. He was in the middle of them all, having the time of his life. Then something strange happened. He found himself in a ballroom wearing a tuxedo. People were dancing to some slow music. He had heard someone call his name. He had turned to see Rebecca in a black silken evening gown approach him. She asked him if he wanted to dance. He said yes and they moved to the dance floor. They danced through the song that was playing, and when it was almost over, he leaned in towards face. He was about to kiss her when he woke up. Now, he stood at his door thinking about the dream. "What did it mean?" He asked himself. His train of thought was broken by Rebecca coming out of her room, wrapped in a yellow bathrobe.

"Hi Carlos. How are you doing this morning?" She asked cheerfully.

"Fine. Are you always this way in the morning?" Carlos was amazed at how lively she was. "I thought you would be like me."

"I guess I'm just a morning person. Anyway, I'm just happy about yesterday. Guess what Chris told me."

"What?"

"He said that I'm the most important member of this whole team. Isn't that great?"

"I'm sure it is." Carlos said. "And I'm sure if Chris said so, it must be true."

Rebecca looked at the carpet. "Yeah, he's a great guy. He's kind of like a brother to me. Believe it or not, I had a crush on him while we were still in Raccoon. I'm kind of disappointed that he's with Jill, but then again, it wouldn't have worked out."

"I had a crush on Jill." Carlos said. "But I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Rebecca nodded. "Hey, are you using the bathroom?"

"No, go ahead. I'll wait till you're out."  
  


"Thanks." Rebecca opened the door. "By the way, nice boxers." She giggled and quickly when inside.

Carlos just laughed. He didn't know what it was, but the first time he had seen her, something just clicked. During the last couple of days, that feeling had grown. 'Face it amigo, you're falling for her. You're falling for her bad.' He thought to himself.

After a few hours, everyone was up. Barry was the last to rise. He came trudging down the steps around nine-thirty dressed in torn jeans and a worn flannel shirt. He went for his daily cup of coffee, passing Chris who was leaning against the refrigerator. 

"You sure sleep in late. I thought you would be the first one up." Chris said.

"I decided to sleep in. That and the fact that there were strange noises coming from your room last night." Barry gave Chris a sly look.

"You probably heard Carlos. From what Ark told me, he was having one hell of a dream."

"Sound doesn't travel that far. I feel insulted that you would try to hide your little foray with Jill."

Chris' eyes widened. "What do you mean? Nothing happened last night."

Barry gave a gruff laugh. "I'm a light sleeper, I heard you guys. In any case, what you two do is your business. Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. The last thing I need is for everyone to make a circus out of this."

"Whatever you say." Chris said. "So what did you have planned?"

"Figure out what we're going to do about Nicholai for starters. I don't relish the idea that he knows we're still here. I still don't know how to break the bad news."

"I was thinking about that too. I thought that we could get a little more prepared for our next mission. I was thinking of making a shooting range out of that wood we cut up. I was also planning on teaching Jill how to fly the copter. Seeing as how Ark, Carlos, you, and myself are the only ones who know how, I thought it might be a good idea to train the others on how to fly."

"Either that, or another excuse to be alone with Jill." Barry said, nudging Chris. "I'll go get the others."

Barry called for everyone to meet out in front of the house. Carlos had changed into his combat fatigues. Rebecca had on a yellow shirt, green vest, and her blue windbreakers. Ark had put on a pair of black jeans. Claire had put on her red jacket while Leon had donned his leather jacket. Rott wore a blue T-shirt and shorts. Lily had the same kind of shirt, but had on a pair of baggy pants. Sherry had on a black T-shirt and a pair of hiking shorts. Combined with her jacket, she looked like a younger version of Claire. Barry explained what he and Chris planned to do. Some of them had their own ideas. After a short discussion, everyone went on to his or her tasks.

Chris and Jill were in the helicopter's cockpit. Chris showed her how to start the copter, going over the whole procedure. Jill followed Chris closely. She had an idea that someday she might have to start the copter herself. Chris was pleased that Jill was learning so quickly. Her intelligence was one thing he loved about her.

Barry had enlisted Leon and Carlos to help him build the shooting range. Barry had chosen the back yard for the range. The main problem now was finding the right pieces of wood. Despite Leon and Carlos' bickering, the three men had gotten the wood they needed. The rest of the job went quickly. In a few hours, they had put together eight targets.

Ark had decided to teach Rott how to shoot. Ark showed Rott how to load, cock, and fire one of Barry's hunting rifles. Rott had learned quickly, making Ark proud.

Rebecca was teaching Claire a little about first aid. Sherry and Lily were happy to help by pretending to be injured. Claire grasped the concepts quickly. She knew the importance of having two medics on the team instead of one. After the lesson was over, the four girls started to play a game of football, using a roll of gauze as the ball.

Chris watched the game. "Just think, someday we won't have to worry about Umbrella. We can just live out our days without looking over our shoulders."

"I hope so." Jill said. "I guess this is one more reason to bring those bastards down."

Chris turned to Jill to give her a kiss. He was interrupted by Barry's booming voice declaring that the shooting range was open for business. "We better go. We don't want anyone jumping to conclusions, do we?" Together, he and Jill left the copter and headed for the house.

"All right, pick a gun and start shooting." Barry had all the weapons set up on the kitchen table. Everyone grabbed a gun except Chris. "What's the matter?"

Chris looked at his friend. "I was wondering, do you have anything stronger around here?"

"Like what?"

"Like a shotgun. I'm not saying the one I have is bad, it's just that I want something with a little more kick."

"Say no more." Barry led Chris to the den. He opened the large cabinet that sat next to the computer desk. He pulled out a double-barrel shotgun. "Is this to your liking?"

"Hell yeah." Chris took the gun, looking it over. The barrel was two feet long and the handle was made of oak. "Do you have something I can use to cut the barrel?"

"Out in the tool shed. Somehow I just knew you would want to saw that off. You always liked big guns."

"When you have to take some big fucker out, nothing else will do." Chris said, heading for the front door.

The air was filled with the sounds of gunfire. While everyone had pretty much picked a handgun, only Carlos chose the MP5. One by one, each person took aim and fired off a round. Suddenly, everyone was stopped by a loud blast. They all turned to see Chris holding his shotgun, a foot cut off the barrel.

"Oh boy. Looks like Chris has a new toy." Ark called out.

Chris just smiled. He then moved next to his sister. "Hey Claire, now that I got your attention, I just wanted to talk about this morning. I shouldn't have tried to pry into your personal life."  
  
"It's no big deal Chris. I know you were just being a brother. Besides, I knew you were joking."

"Yeah, well, you're a big girl now. If you want to have a relationship with Leon, I don't care. Hey, it's not like you've slept with the guy." Chris said as he turned to his target. Claire became silent and hung her head. Chris turned back to her. "You didn't sleep with him, right?" Claire looked at her brother with a guilty look. Chris then stared at Leon, who had a deer in the headlights look. "Did you?"

"Ye, yes." He managed to get out.

Carlos moved next to Rebecca. "This doesn't look good." He whispered to her.

"I don't believe this." Chris said, slapping his left hand to his forehead.

"Don't act so innocent." Claire snapped. "It's not like you didn't do the same thing with Jill last night."

"CLAIRE!" Jill yelled,

Rebecca leaned towards Carlos. "This is getting interesting." She whispered.

"Just remember," Carlos replied, "Chris has a gun."

Chris kept switching his view between Leon and his sister. His hands were gripping his gun so tightly that his knuckles were white. Finally he thrust the gun at Jill. "Take this. Leon, come with me, now." He pointed at Leon, then at the house. "We have to have a talk."

Chris began towards the house. Leon looked meekly at Claire and Jill. Swallowing hard, he started for the house, dreading what Chris was going to do to him. Hell, why should he be surprised? He'd be pissed to if he were in Chris' position.

"Nice knowing you buddy." Ark called out.

Leon didn't bother to answer. He marched to the door where Chris was waiting. Chris motioned for him to follow. The two men went upstairs, with Chris stopping in front of Leon's room. 'Great,' Leon thought, 'No witnesses. I'm going to get it now.' Chris opened the door, nodding for Leon to enter first. He did, walking to his bed and sitting on it. He kept his eyes on Chris, getting ready for whatever was coming.

Chris stepped inside and closed the door. He then looked Leon dead in the eye. "I only have one question, do you love her?"

"What?" Leon was stunned. He assumed that Chris was going to pound him. This was unexpected. 

"Yes or no question Leon. Do you love her or not? I have to know."

"Yes I do. Is that all you wanted to know? Why couldn't you ask me that outside?"

"Because, I think we need to have a private talk. I don't believe that a person's private life should be public knowledge." Chris walked up to Leon. "Now I don't know you that well. From what I've seen and heard, I believe you're a good guy. Also, you seem to care very much about others, especially Claire. Did she tell you anything about Steve?"

"She did. I know what happened. Like I told you before, I lost someone too. I know what Claire was going through. She needed someone to be there for her."

"And this just happened. You two just fell in love in a few days."

"No Chris, it's not like that." Leon sprang off the bed, getting in Chris' face. "I had feelings for her ever since Raccoon. You had regrets about leaving your friends, right? Well I had regrets about letting Claire go after you alone. I was worried to death that something happened to her. After I got that E-mail, I knew I had to get a hold of you. When you sent that E-mail telling me that you two escaped, I felt like I had a weight lifted off my shoulders. You don't know how long I thought about what I would say to her when I saw her again. Don't tell me that Claire hasn't done the same thing."

A smile spread across Chris' face. "I'll tell you this, you got guts. Not a lot of people would think about getting in my face. I like that. And yes, I think Claire has thought about you. Whenever she would talk about you, I knew she had something for you. I could hear it in her voice. Also, when we sent that E-mail, she waited half the night for you to reply. I had a feeling that you two would get together, I just didn't expect you guys to move so quickly."

"Neither did I. We were in my room talking, then kissing, and then boom, just like that."

"I just need to know one other thing." Chris put a hand on Leon's shoulder. "I need to know if you are in this for good. I need to know if you're serious, or if this is just temporary. If this is just a fling, then stop while you're ahead. However, if this is full-blown, give till it hurt then give some more, in for life kind of love you have for her, then I won't stand between you. So, what is it?"

"I'd do anything for her Chris. If I had to die for her, I wouldn't think twice. I'm in this relationship till the day I die."

"Then do just one thing for me, be there for her. No matter what happens, no matter what you go through, never give up on her. Cause if you do, if you break her heart, you'll have to deal with me." Chris turned towards the door. He was about to open it when he turned to Leon. "Oh, one other thing. Try not to piss her off. She can be just like me." He winked and left the room.

"I will." Leon said. Letting out a sigh, he started for the door.

Barry was standing by the woodpile, thinking about what he could do with it. "Maybe we can have a bonfire, I'm sure the kids would get a kick out of that." He looked up at the sky. It was starting to get cloudy, the sun struggling to poke through. "On second thought, it looks like ran. I just hope we don't get another downpour. All I need is another tree coming down."

"Hey Barry, can I talk to you about something?"

Barry turned to see Rebecca walking towards him. "Yeah, but make it quick. I think another rainstorms coming."

Rebecca dug at the ground with her foot. "How do you know if someone likes you?"

Barry smiled. First Chris and Jill, now Rebecca. At least he would know what to say when his daughters asked him that question. "Well, one way is the way he acts around you. Another would be the way he talks to you. I think the best way is just to ask him. At least you'll know how he feels about you. By the way, who's the guy?"

"No one. I just wanted to know in case I meet some cute boy. Thanks Barry, you're a real pal." Rebecca ran back to the others, who had been talking about what they thought Chris was doing to Leon.

"Any time." Barry said. 'Just like Chris.' He thought to himself. He took one last look at the sky. "Better get the others inside." He walked up to the others. "I think we may get some more rain. We better get inside now. Hey, where'd Chris and Leon go?"

"All I heard was something about Claire sleeping with Leon, then something about Chris sleeping with Jill. Next thing you know, Chris ordered Leon to follow him. They've been gone ever since." Ark said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm sure Chris has become more rational than he used to be." Barry said. "I'm sure he isn't strangling Leon right now and thinking about where to bury the body."

Claire had gone white. "You really know how to make someone feel better." She quickly walked towards the house.

"I'll go with you Claire, you may need help prying your brother of your boyfriend." Jill said, following her.

The two women ran into the house, dreading the worse. They found Leon at the base of the stairs. "Hey ladies." He said.

"I thought you'd be dead by now." Claire gasped. "You didn't beat up my brother, did you?"

"No. We had the equivalent of the father-boyfriend talk. He basically asked me what my intentions with you were, and if I was in for the long haul."

"What did you say?" Claire asked.

"Same thing I told you last night." Leon cradled Claire's face. "That I would do anything for you."

"Where is he now?" Jill asked.

Leon pointed at the front door. "He went outside. I think he went for a walk or something."

"I better go get him." Jill said. "Barry said that it looks like rain." Jill walked up to the door. She opened it to see Chris standing at the spot he had stood at a few days ago. She walked up next to him, standing to his left. She studied his face, which seemed to be deep in thought. "What's on your mind?"

He looked at her. "Something that I've been thinking about ever since yesterday."

"What is it?"

"A question. Something my father once asked me a long time ago. The same thing I'm going to ask you now. Do you believe in fate?"

Jill was caught off guard by the question. "Do you mean fate in the sense that our lives are predetermined, that we have no say in our future. If that's what you mean, then no."

"That's not what my father believed. He believed that fate just points us along. We all have a destiny, the place were our lives would eventually end at. However, our destiny isn't set in stone, it can be changed based on what we do. Fate is there to help us reach our destiny. If you think of life as a road, with our destiny at the end, fate will push us back on if we swerve too far off. It also throws roadblocks at us, to test us, to see if we truly deserve that destiny we're heading for. If we pass, we smash right through it and go on. If not, we veer off and our destiny is changed. What should happen won't be. I also think the road forks. At some times in our life, we have two choices. We go left, or right. I think fate is there to stop you from making a big mistake, and to point you to the correct choice. You understand this?"

"I think." Jill said. What Chris said seemed to make sense to her. "In other words, fate is like your conscience, it tells you when you're about to mess up."

"Right. My dad said that fate has its ways of reminding us what destiny it has planned for each of us. Sometimes it's subtle, like a guilty feeling. Other times it's more obvious, like a big tree blocking your path." Chris pointed to himself. "That's what it did with me. It stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. My father also believed that nothing happens by chance. He told me that everything happens for certain reasons; it's just that we don't know why until later in life. After looking back at what's happened, I think I now know the reasons why."

"Why what?" Jill asked. "What do you mean? I'm sorry, but you lost me."

Chris looked into Jill's eyes. "The reason why all of us had to suffer so much. Why all the bad shit that's happened to us did. Why we all had to loose our homes, our friends, and for some of us, our families. All those events were tests. Fate was preparing us for this. Through all the hardship and pain we got stronger. Now we have to use what we learned from those experiences to pass our finally test, to take out Umbrella. With that said, I'll ask you one more time. Do you believe in fate?"

"Yes, yes I do. And whatever tests fate has up its sleeve, bring it on." Jill said. "We'll pass it together."

"Then count us in." Chris and Jill turned to see Leon, Claire, and Sherry standing next to them. Claire was in the middle, with Leon to her left and Sherry to her right. She and Leon had their arm around each other's waist, while Sherry held on to her right arm. "Whatever happens, we'll face it like a family."

"That's right." Leon said, smirking. "The way things are going we will be."

"First things first," Chris said, taking Jill's hand in his, "We take Umbrella down for good."

At that moment, the sky let open with a warm, gentle rain. Chris and his friends looked at the sky as the sun's beams shot through the clouds.

Carlos and the others were standing on the porch, watching them. He looked over at Rebecca and decided to make his move. "They sure look happy, don't they?"

"They sure do. I'm so glad they got together. I just love happy endings." Rebecca moved next Carlos. "I hope that one day, I have my own."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will." He slowly put his left arm around her. "Someday we both will." Rebecca just smiled.

Barry looked at Carlos and Rebecca, then to his friends standing outside. "I think I should call my wife and kids." He said to Ark.

Ark got the message. "Come on kids, let's watch some TV." They left, leaving Carlos and Rebecca alone on the porch.

Chris and the others were still standing outside, enjoying the warm rain. Sherry spoke up."This reminds me of something mom used to tell me." She said.

"What honey?" Claire asked.

"She told me when it rains like this, the angels are crying."

"Why are they crying?" Jill asked. 

"Because they're happy for us." Sherry replied.

Chris just smiled and looked up to the heavens. "I guess you're right."

We all stood in the rain for a while, knowing that whatever trials we would face, we would face them together. Sometimes when I remember those few days, I still find it hard to believe that we had all changed so much. In my opinion, the battle I fought inside my own heart was the most important battle of my life. If I had lost, and if not for fate, we all would have lost the war. My father was right after all; fate did have big plans for me. I guess I needed a little reminder to see it. My friends managed to defeat their demons as well. That led to two old friendships becoming much more, and another relationship to begin.Also, we had all grown closer together. Claire had no idea how right she was. We would face Umbrella as more than a team. We would face Umbrella as the one thing they could never destroy, no matter how much they tried. We would face them as a family.

Author's Comments:How was that for an ending? With that said and done, Part II is concluded. We are now one step away from the final battle. One part removed from Armageddon. Now, with the team back on its feet and more unified, the action will pick up. New foes and allies await our heroes, and the teams' greatest test is about to begin. A few notes first. I decided to pair up Carlos and Becky because they have something in common. Rebecca had a crush on Chris, and Carlos had a crush on Jill. Don't you just love irony? Besides, the pairing works out nicely. Now the only one who is single is Ark. Don't worry, he'll find someone. I'll let your imagination run wild on that. Also, with all the stories I've read, I've never seen Chris give Leon "the business". Basically, Chris has never had a talk with Leon concerning his relationship with Claire. Either Chris doesn't approve it, approves it, or just doesn't care. I guess this is just my way of being bold and different. On a final note, remember who taught whom what. Like everything else, that will play into the next part. So let's wrap this thing up.

In Part III, the action finally picks up. Two teams will collide, hidden feelings revealed, and dark agendas exposed. But first, a monumental event will take place. An old name will be resurrected and an old unit reborn. With this reformation, Umbrella's time will be running out, because the time for games is over. Witness it in RE Armageddon: Part III, Chapter 1- Regroup and Reform.


End file.
